A Different Shade of Green
by SunsetBayou
Summary: The local Quirkless Wonder has a visitor. A permanent visitor. 'Happy Birthday, Baby Greenie' she greeted, eyes wide and voice booming. Izuku teared up before bawling in happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been away from this site (and numerous others) for quite some time now and I've had ideas in my head and I just CAN'T get rid of somehow. This is one of them. Honestly, I've had a different idea for this one. It was supposed to be a darker story with a whole lot of death and manipulation and more but I've been (suspiciously) happy and hopeful these past few days. I might make it darker though. Who knows.**

**Apologies! this is my first time writing for this fandom as I've always been inside the KHR hellhole and it has been empty these past few months. I presume its dead but there are fanfics that are being updated up until today so i don't know about that. There might be inconsistencies here and there but I will try and fix it (if I don't get hit by the Big Sad during winter holidays or whenever really****) as fast as I can.**

**You know what's yummy? Cannon deviation.**

* * *

For as long as Izuku could remember, he had a cousin older than him that would always play with him whenever she stopped by. He never really remembers her name, but he could remember her wide green eyes and booming laughter. Well, not as booming as All Might's but loud enough to make the neighbors complain. It has been years since he last saw her, and he often finds himself wondering where she could be right now. He asked his mom numerous times, but she would always tell him that she's busy or that her family moved to a different country and wouldn't be back in a while or that her family moved to a different prefecture. It would always change, and he thought it was fishy but hey, he couldn't complain. His dad, for example, is working overseas but no other information was ever disclosed. He's used to it, really. All Izuku could do was wait for the yearly package his older cousin would send yearly on his birthday. This year however, felt a _little_ bit off. He couldn't explain but his gut is telling otherwise.

It was probably the huge box's fault. It was huge and daunting. Sure, there was a cute ribbon (green, of course) with glitters (apparently, his cousin has a weird obsession with glitters) on top and it was wrapped nicely but something felt off with the box in front of him.

'open it, Izu-kun!'

His mom urged him, nudging him closer to the box.

_here comes nothing, I guess._

He thought as he pulled the ribbon. The whole thing fell apart and-

_POOF!_

'Happy Birthday, Baby Greenie!'

There was colored smoke and confetti everywhere in the small living room and in the middle of it all, was his cousin, posing ridiculously with three other teens, who each had varying expressions from '_I'm so into this it's criminal_' to '_if this continues for at least another five minutes, I _will_ shank someone_'. Izuku teared up before bawling in happiness.

* * *

It was just another day for Izuku. People at his school giving him a hard time for being quirkless, teachers doing nothing about it, and him fishing out his notebook. It was a typical day for him, the local _Quirkless Wonder_.

'I'm home.'

He greeted as he shuffled inside, removing his shoes and changing for his indoor slippers.

'Welcome back!'

His mom greeted, smiling oh so sweetly to him while she busies herself in the kitchen, no doubt making some snacks.

'Yo, Baby Greenie!'

His loud cousin greeted, waving as she tossed a dice on the board. The three other teens greeted him some more deadpan than the other. Izuku beamed as he sat beside his cousin, observing the game the four college students are playing.

It has now been weeks since his cousin popped out of the giant gift with her three other friends and now, the three other teens are regular visitors in their home. They rented a nearby apartment for 'easy access' (whatever that meant) as for his cousin, she has been staying with him and his mom in their little home and had insisted that she would help with expenses as compensation. His mom told her that it was fine and she's family, but his cousin insisted and now, they had more money for splurges here and there. That also meant more notebooks and other All Might merchandise for Izuku.

His mysterious cousins apparently have a name. Midorima Inori. Inori was (and still is) mysterious. According to the conversations he overheard both between her friends and his mom, she was from a private and very high society school and now attends a prestigious university in Tokyo. She also has various awards shoved at the back of her closet (he helped her unpack and saw her manhandled the golden trophies) ranging from spelling bees to gymnastics and ballet but he never saw her in action. He would always come home to her sitting in the living room, entertaining her friends and his mom with her grandiose stories and quips that made those who heard them laugh. Sometimes, she would go out and visit the market with his mom, other times, she would entertain him with ideas about anything. It all seemed random, but it would always click in his mind like a puzzle that was completed. It was about his observation book. Weaknesses, strengths, how to subdue, and how to enhance. Sometimes, when its early and she's bored, she would drag him and teach him some moves she learned from her uncles from her father's side. Most of them were self-defense. Others were practical skills. Like that one time she taught him how to make makeshift weapons using anything they could get their hands on. It was fun and practical for him, the local _Quirkless Wonder_.

But that had him thinking. What _is_ his cousin's quirk?

* * *

**It's a bit short than what I usually make, not gonna lie. I might put recaps on quirks(both abilities and habits) and whatever here someday.**

**Godspeed y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've written and deleted this for three times now and I'm still unsatisfied. I think I've got a problem. It's definitely not the Big Sad (I hope so).**

**This is also on Quotev. Just sayin'.**

* * *

Midorima Inori has been staying at the Midoriya household for almost three months now and Izuku is still at loss to what her quirk is. He asked her numerous times before, but she would simply smile answer;

_'Extreme good luck!'_

Before dashing off to help his mom to help her with household chores. Even though Inori is always there, she's still a huge mystery. Well, not just her. Her three other friends' quirks are still a mystery to him. For example, Alfonso, the lone male in the quartet, he writes in a little notebook most of the time but when Izuku looked over his shoulder, it was in a different language. Scratch that, every sentence is written differently from one another. He asked the older male about it once, but he just smiled and said;

_'That's because I'm multilingual!'_

Before going back to what he was doing with a small knowing smile. No explanation on how or why he's multilingual or what his quirk is. Every time he's about to shimmy the topic into the conversation, the older male diverts the conversation somewhere else as if he's a-

'Mind reader?'

Izuku mumbled to himself. Alfonso shifted his gaze away from the tv to him and winked before going back to the show. Oh well. One down (kind of), three more to go.

Another mystery is Queenie, the excitable member in the quartet. Izuku saw her produce cute little fireworks before but she would always complain about how she made something explode in their apartment (again) whenever the three comes over to eat and hang out in the living room. Whenever he asks the girl, she would just ruffle his hair and tell him that it **is** fireworks and that would be the end of their conversation. Mainly because the girl just keeps on jumping from one topic to another.

'-accidentally became a flash bomb back in high school!'

Inori teased Queenie who retaliated by pinching her while screaming at her to shut up. Huh. Some sort of pyrotechnic quirk then. Better write it down.

And so, Izuku continued his quest. Mun-Hee, the (most of the time) catty member of the quartet, might be one of those who's quirk is hard to decipher. He saw her do minor telepathy and matter manipulation, but it would immediately stop when he recognizes it. Sometimes, Mun-Hee would do enhancement quirks when playing arm wrestling with Inori but the quirk would immediately cancel out. He asked her what her quirk is numerous times before, but the answer always stays the same.

_'Whatever quirk you're not thinking about.'_

With her usual bored tone before going back to napping (which is what she does whenever the three of them are over at his house) on the couch, taking up the whole space which would almost always result to the other three sitting on her.

Even though the four of them are mysterious, he loves having them around. They're fun to be around and they always let him play with them even though sometimes, they get physical over board games (and sometimes, card games). Whenever that happens, one of them would usher him away from the fight and play a different game with him which usually result to them not finishing a single game.

'Izuku, I want you to remember this. When blocked, you gotta hafta push through like so- '

Mun-Hee flicked everyone else's little markers off the board before advancing his little silver car twenty squares without rolling the dice.

'Don't teach him your bullheaded ideologies!'

Queenie wailed as she covers Izuku's ears. Inori rolled her eyes at Mun-Hee while Alfonso busied himself with finding his little fire hydrant under the couch.

'I can't find the fire hydrant! Good _fucking_ job Mun-Hee.'

Alfonso complained as he shoo-ed everyone off the floor as he searches for the little fire hydrant.

'I've brought some snacks!'

Inko said, placing the tray on the side of the coffee table before sitting on the couch with Queenie and Izuku.

'Ah! Thanks a bunch auntie Inko! You're the best!'

Queenie said as she grabbed a plate of cookies and shoved them in her mouth.

'Save some for us, piggy.'

Mun-Hee snarked as she grabbed a cookie off Queenie's plate before diverting her gaze to Inko.

'Thank you for your hospitality, auntie.'

Inko smiled at Mun-Hee who timidly smiled back. Apparently, she favors sweet and caring people.

* * *

Midoriya Inko loves her child greatly and when he's happy, she's happy too. Ever since the boy found out that he was quirkless, he wasn't as happy (understandably so) as before but now, now that her niece and her three **_quirky_** friends who frequently occupies their living room (who is she kidding, those three basically lives with them now), he has been happier. Now, Inko is no fool. She knows Inori ever since she was a toddler and took care of her from time to time. She's aware that Inori's parents are loaded and that they live at the rich part of the neighborhood a few prefectures over and that she has everything she could ever possibly want in the whole damn world but she chose to move in with them, claiming that their house is near her university and that she was too lazy to go and buy a house at the heart of Tokyo. Inko knows that it's a total lie. Inori takes the subway and then walk three to five blocks to get to her university. Whenever she would ask the girl, she would always say the same damn thing.

_'because its good exercise!'_

But Midoriya Inko is no fool. Something is up and she _knows_ it. Call it a mother's intuition if you want, but she knows how _cold_ her old house can be. She could see the way Inori's eyes would light up at the homecooked meal she would serve. She could see the way Inori enjoys helping her with household chores. She could see the way Inori fills up the silence whenever her friends aren't over. Inko knows her sister is a bit cold and practical, but she couldn't bear the thought that her sister is somewhat neglecting her only child.

'Auntie, I'll do the dishes!'

Inori beamed at her. Such a sweet smile.

'Alright, alright. Thank you, Inorin'

''S nothing, auntie!'

Inko smiled softly to herself before sitting beside Izuku on the couch. Seeing her niece happy and full of warmth made Inko promise herself to provide a warm home for the children. She's going to make sure they all feel loved and happy (as all children should). If their families aren't going to provide it, then she will.

* * *

**Here are some information about the four fuckheads I've made.**

**Midorima Inori**  
**Quirk:** _**Lucky!**_  
it's basically Domino (Deadpool 2? X-Force? Anyone?) but this one has an active part to it. The passive part is similar to Domino's ability but the active part works kind of similar to Allison Hargreeves' ability (Umbrella Academy? Hello? Anyone?) that needs a prompt. Instead of 'I heard a rumor...' it's 'Did you know the probability of [ the thing she's trying to do ] is around 99.9 percent?' the percentage can change depending on what she said really, but the active part of the quirk has a limit. Similar to Eraserhead's weakness, it goes away if she blinks.

**? Alfonso**  
** Quirk: _Literate_**  
it's just him being able to understand _anything_. It's basically Cypher (another x-men with weird powers. Don't worry, there's plenty more.). So far, he can do minor psychic stuff like mind reading. He can also use a crystal ball but can only see the past. Never the present or the future. This quirk may be somewhat passive but it takes up energy and gives him intense migraines when used for too long (minor psychic stuff and the crystal ball party trick).

**Malory Queenie  
Quirk: Sparklers**  
She's Jubilee. Nuff said. If you're not aware of Jubilee's existence, she can produce fireworks and direct them wherever she wants. She can make flash bombs and occasionally, huge explosions. Queenie, however, can absorb fire and use it to fuel the fireworks she makes. The way she absorbs fire is just her eating it. She can do it through her pores but that would burn off her clothes so she refuses to do that unless absolutely necessary. Because of that, she's fireproof and can withstand heatwaves. However, she gets sick easily when it's cold or when she got a little rain on her.

**? Mun-Hee  
Quirk: _unnamed quirk_**  
Her quirk is anything and everything as long as no one names it in their head. Just like The Quiz's superpower. The way it works is just her thinking of a quirk outlandish as possible so that people doesn't try and name it. When someone successfully identified the quirk she's using, it's automatically cancelled. The sole reason her quirk is unnamed is because if it has a name, then she'll lose it.

**I legit haven't thought of surnames for Alfonso and Mun-Hee. Nothing sounds good with Alfonso and I'm still not sure what to do with Mun-Hee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My will to make art has been replenished (suspiciously) and I now have been juggling between writing this and drawing something. Nothing adult themed, I swear!**

**I'm on a writing high and I can't stop writing. Please forgive my irregular update schedule.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed after the sludge incident. The quartet and Inko have been fussing over Izuku which is nice and all, but he must train with All Might. Preferably without **any** of them knowing.

'Are you sure you're well enough for a morning jog?'

Alfonso asked as he hand over some toast to Izuku while he watches over the boiling pot. It was the ass crack of dawn and his mom is still asleep and the sole reason why Alfonso is the one preparing their breakfast is because the three of them stayed over for the night due to some 'maintenance' in the apartment building. He says it's a thank you gesture for letting them crash the night in the living room.

'Y-yeah! I'm alright now.'

The older male narrowed his eyes and whispered into Izuku's ear.

'You're acting weird ever since the sludge incident. I _could_ use the crystal ball on you right now, but I won't. Better come clean if you don't want any problems. You hear?'

Izuku doesn't like keeping them in the dark (mostly because they're scary), but he also didn't want to expose All Might's secret!

'Alfonse, stop.'

Mun-Hee mumbled as her slumped form sat properly on the dining chair. Izuku sighed, happy to be out of Alfonso's glare.

'T-thank you- '

'He _will_ tell us soon. Ain't that right, little green pea?'

Mun-Hee sneered at him. Why is everyone scary today?!

'Stop bullying kids!'

Queenie reprimanded as she ushered Izuku out of the door.

'Now remember, if some creep decided to fuck with you, you blow this whistle as hard as you can. Okay?'

The girl handed him a silver whistle.

'O-okay, will do! I'm off!'

As Izuku closed the door, Inori shuffled out of the bathroom.

'He gone?'

Inori asked as she grabbed a toast and drowned it in butter and sugar.

'Yeah. He just got out of the house for a '_morning jog_' or whatever he's doing out there.'

Mun-Hee mumbled as she gathered her hair and loop it up in a bun.

'I gave him a whistle! My whistle!'

Queenie beamed as she raids the fridge for ice cream.

'A whistle? Like your rape whistle?'

Inori asked as she lick off the excess sugar and butter on her fingers.

'No, like my doggy training whistle!'

The other three stared at Queenie long and hard.

'Why the _fuck_ would you give him a doggy training whistle?'

Alfonso busted out screaming.

'Not too loud, asshole! Auntie is still asleep!'

Inori shushed him as Queenie diverted her attention to Mun-Hee, who was now somewhat awake.

The liveliness inside the Midoriya Household is still the same as ever so it's safe to say that today is a typical day for everyone.

* * *

'-Midorin have been chosen as a candidate for organization president!'

Well, it _was_ supposed to be a typical day. But not today, Inori guessed.

'Why me.'

She grumbled as she walked towards the front of the room. Why would people choose her as organization president? They don't even know her _actual_ _name_. they always call her 'Midorin' because they thought it was cute (and it's her surname) and because she has dyed the lower part of her hair green. Well, not _green __**GREEN**_, it's more of a spring green. Even the professors call her 'Midorin' as if they don't have a class list straight from the school's files.

'Another candidate for organization president is Charlie!'

Queenie hesitantly stood up and walked towards the front.

'My name is Queenie. I'm sure it's on the class list- '

The announcer just waved her off with and said "_okay Harley" _before going back to announcing the candidates.

'This is _seriously_ pissing me the **fuck** off.'

Queenie hissed as she whispered to Inori.

'Same here.'

The time allotted for elections was time well wasted. A fight broke out in the middle of voting because one candidate was upset that they didn't get any votes and proceeded to berate everyone. Someone stepped up to the fuming candidate and just sucker punched them to oblivion, which started the fight.

* * *

It was now afternoon and Inori was left to go home alone. Queenie went off to buy more stationery to hoard, Alfonso was god knows where, and Mun-Hee was at her part-time job. Tightening her backpack, she stepped out of the station and proceeded to walk. Surprisingly, the area wasn't as crowded as it was usually. It was a nice change for once.

_BOOM!_

Well, it was nice before the explosion and the frantic screams that followed.

_'Oh my god! Where are the heroes?!'_

A frantic civilian screamed, running away from the scene and towards safety with other civilians. It's just a few feet away really. I mean, how would heroes show off their skills if there are no civilians to watch in awe and praise them after? It was boring, really. But Inori didn't budge from her place. Standing behind the 'safety line' with the other civilians, she watched with bored eyes the unfolding event in front of her. It was the typical villain, rampaging while holding a hostage tightly.

'-roes are shit!'

Ah. So, they're one of _those_. They weren't actual villains, they're just activists spreading their anti-hero propaganda by being as villainous as possible but since they're disrupting the peace and order, they're labeled as such. Inori yawned, bored out of her mind. She's heard the same propaganda numerous times now. Where _are_ the heroes anyway?

'The fuck are you yawning for?!'

The villain screeched, walking closer. The previous hostage now forgotten on the ground.

'It's none of your business.'

She shrugged as the other civilians stepped away from her.

'Yer pretty gutsy for a trashy civilian. Heh! Tell ya what, I'll bring ya to our hideout an' torture ya 'til ye drop that fuckin' attitude. How 'bout that. Hm?'

Now that the villain is right up to her face, she can't help but admire the outfit he's wearing. It's nothing crazy, just a black and eggplant racing suit and boots.

'Yeah? I bet you don't even hit _that_ hard.'

She sassed at the male who turning red in anger. Man, that ruined the black and eggplant color scheme he had.

'I don't even hit that hard- You're a total dick, you know?!'

The odd propagandist was now crying out of anger and pulled his fist back to sock her in the face.

'Screw you!'

It's gonna be a mighty punch, that's for sure. Well, if he doesn't miss.

_Whoosh_

'Ack!'

He missed her face by five inches and because of the force he used in the punch, he fell out of balance and hit the floor face first. Inori dumbly stared at the man.

'Hey. You alright bud?'

The man sobbed into the ground, obviously upset at himself (for missing the punch and falling face first on the floor) and at her (for being a total bitch).

_'The heroes are here!'_

A civilian shouted, pointing at the pro hero. With everyone's attention on the hero, Inori decided to make her day a _little_ more eventful. She grabbed the propagandist and hoisted him on her shoulder like a sack and dashed into the alleyway, away from prying eyes.

_'Hey! The villain kidnapped the girl!'_

And so, Inori became the new headline for a day. She was also hounded by Inko and her friends about the incident and Izuku was more than happy to train with All Might in peace.

* * *

**aaaa I will make cutesy bonus scenes ****soon ****I promise!**

**Replies:**

**Guest: thanks for taking the bait! No worries, I'm here to deliver you your fix!**

**darkpaladin89: aaaaaa my dude, I just found a cute one tho :( sorry my man.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irregular updates my guy.**

**I have made a bonus side story! It's at the end of the chapter. Very hard to miss.**

* * *

Weeks have passed after Inori's 'kidnapping' fiasco and the household has calmed down since then. It took about five 4 am parking lot fights with her three friends and one picnic with the Midoriyas.

'I don't _fucking_ need your stupid doggy whistle, bitch.'

Inori glared at Queenie who was shoving another silver whistle to her face after she threw the previous ones out of the window.

'It's not a doggy whistle! It's **my** rape whistle!'

'That doesn't make that more appealing! I know you got spit in that!'

The two wrestles each other in the middle of the living room while Alfonso hands Izuku his pancake tower.

'we've got fruits and syrup over there if you wanted to put some of those. Here's the butter.'

Alfonso handed him a saucer with soft butter on it before turning back to the stove.

'You better eat lots, kid. Today is UA entrance exams.'

Mun-Hee grumbled as she sat beside Izuku, a coffee mug in one hand and a half-eaten pizza from last night's slumber party. It's the asscrack of dawn and once again, Alfonso oversees breakfast only because Inko took extra work hours last night and just got home a few hours ago. Queenie helped Izuku pack for the entrance exam earlier so right now, the only thing left to do is to go and meet All Might before going to UA. After eating of course.

'I'm off!'

'Do your best!'

The four chorused as he headed out. With his chin held up high and his stance wide and confident, he prepared himself for the day ahead of him. It's going to be a great day!

* * *

It's now noon and Inori is exploring the shopping district, several blocks away from university. Her phone buzzed with messages from Alfonso who was left inside the study hall to attend the rest of the class. Yes, Inori is cutting classes with Queenie and Mun-Hee but the three of them decided to spread out instead of sticking together. Just in case Alfonso decides to hunt them down after class.

Inori didn't expect to see a familiar face when she entered a cozy bookstore.

'Welcome- '

It was the crying propagandist from weeks ago. As the two of them dumbly stared at one another, the male's co-worker came out from the break room.

'If you got time to stare at chicks, then you've got time for extra hours.'

The co-worker said as he pushes a cart filled with books.

'N-no! I already told you! I have something to do later!'

The oddball cried out at his co-worker who ignored him.

'Argh! Listen to me!'

Yup, Alfonso was right. Cutting classes is indeed a bad idea. Inori nodded to herself as she slipped out of the bookstore, vowing to herself that she's not going to come back to that place anymore.

And so, Inori continued exploring the rest of the shopping district until sundown. With two bags of useless clutter, two paper bags of baked goods, and a container with a 12-inch cake roll that was on sale, Inori decided that it's time to go home. Well, she _was_ supposed to go home if not for this dork who is currently blocking her way. It was the same guy from the bookstore, who is now wearing a jumpsuit version if his 'villain' outfit. That's a thing now huh. Weird.

'We meet again, gutsy civilian! It's me- '

She walked around him, determined to go home.

'Wha- hey! Don't just ignore me!'

She continued to walk, ignoring the noisy guy behind her.

'-tice me! Notice me! _Senpai!_'

Inori stopped walking. What the fuck did this creep just said? She turned around with a fierce glare. The male visibly gulped.

'The fuck did you just say to me?'

He was now trembling. His co-workers were scary but not _this_ scary!

'AAH! I'm sorry! I just wanted to thank you for not letting the pro-heroes catch me and to apologize for the 'kidnaping' fiasco after that.'

Inori sighed and shook her head.

'I don't accept apologies through words. It's either cash or credit.'

The male paled at that.

'B-but I don't have much money! Most of it goes to my small apartment! Please! Don't rob me!'

He was crying hard as he kneeled in front of her.

'Fine then. I will accept labor.'

The man looked up and beamed at her as he stood up from his position.

'Okay! I will carry your stuff until you get to your house!'

He's overly enthusiastic, that's for sure.

Inori spent the rest of the way listening to the oddball complain about how his co-workers are abusing him, by making him do their shift for them but not getting the overtime pay for it and how his landlord is milking his money with unnecessary maintenances in the building.

'-honestly! They're nothing but money-grabbing assholes!'

And so, this continued until she's in front of the door to the Midoriya Household.

'We're here now. Thanks for carrying my stuff.'

Inori said as she grabbed her bags from the man who is once again beaming at her. Fucking weirdo.

'No problem!'

Inori dug around the baked goods bag before handing him a star-shaped Danish bread.

'Here.'

'…huh?'

'to energize you on the way to wherever you're going after this. Duh.'

Inori grumbled, redness blooming on her cheeks. This is just plain embarrassing! They look like shojo manga protagonists. The light blush on both of their faces face didn't help their case.

'T-thank you.'

He accepted the bread bashfully before running away, face as red as a tomato.

'Inorin…?'

Someone called out from behind. Inori turned around to see her aunt standing behind her. There is _no way _Inko didn't see that but Inori is going to remain hopeful on this one.

'Auntie! Look! I bought food!'

Inko ushered her inside and helped her put away the food.

'So, who was that nice young man, hm?'

Fuck.

'Oh, just some dude, no biggie auntie.'

Inko smiled at her fondly as the two of them sat down and drank tea.

'It's alright if you have a boyfriend. I wouldn't tell your mom, you know?'

Inori hid her face behind the cup.

'B-boyfriend?! Big sister Inorin has a boyfriend?!'

Great. Now Izuku heard.

'No Izu-bean, I don't. Here, have some.'

Inori handed the boy the basket filled with the baked good she bought.

'Her '_not boyfriend_' helped her carry those! My, what a strong boy!'

Inko teased as Inori pouted.

'He's _not_ my boyfriend! I don't even know his name!'

'Future boyfriend then?'

'**No**. Just- just no.'

It was a fun afternoon for the Midoriyas (at the expense of Inori) but the recent events had Inori thinking. Is her quirk getting dull? Why are all these embarrassing things happening to her? Isn't she supposed to be lucky?

_'this is the total opposite of good luck!'_

**Bonus Round!**

Mun-Hee is a part-timer!

After Inori's _'let's cram ourselves in a giant box to surprise my cousin'_ plan, Alfonso, Queenie, and Mun-Hee moved into an apartment near the Midoriya family. This isn't their first time to bunk in one place together, they've had sleepovers before. But this will be the first time they will _pay **and** stay_ in a place together. The three of them have already set some rules like helping with the expenses, respecting each other's room privacy, and doing household chores. The only thing left to do is find a part-time job to help with the bills.

And so, Mun-Hee has been employed (part-time of course) at a nearby cat café for a week now. It's a little bit boring but talking to cats telepathically made each day bearable.

_'-and then this biped asshat poked my ass hole! Can you believe it?!'_

Cleopatra, a female American wirehair complained as she lounges on the giant cat condo, partially hidden away from the customers. She was pissed and no amount of high-grade tuna will appease her. She was harassed at work!

Mun-Hee nodded absentmindedly as she checks on the food and water dispensers at the edge of the 'on break' pen for cats.

_'You should've scratched the fucker's face.'_

Mun-Hee replied as she continued checking the dispensers.

_'Oh, I would if those nutfucks didn't cut my claws off! Don't they understand that it hurts?!'_

Cleopatra hissed; annoyance evident in her tail's movement.

_'They're idiots.'_

Mun-Hee replied. Cleopatra was about to reply when Glitters, a female Pixie-bob hopped in the pen.

_'Hey y'all! What's poppin'?'_

_'My anger towards those fucking bipeds!'_

Cleopatra hissed once more as Glitters climbed the cat condo Cleopatra was in to chat with her about the 'stupid bipeds' outside the pen while Mun-Hee finished cleaning the litter box. It was just a typical day at the cat café.

* * *

**aaaaa not gonna lie, that bonus side story is long as shit. sorry 'bout that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been _way_ too long since I last updated and all I can say is I'm really sorry. I was vibin' and I lost momentum. Also, sorry if this feels rushed (because it is.) I might update rarely now since I've got school and all that fancy shit. Once again, sorry!**

* * *

It has been two days since Izuku's first day at UA. It has also been two days since Uraraka and Iida became his friends.

'C'mon! it will be fun!'

And in that two days, Uraraka has been begging the other two to go hang with her at a coffee shop somewhere downtown.

'are you sure this is the right way?'

Iida questioned as Uraraka drags the two boys around.

'yeah! It's around here somewhere- Ah! That's the place!'

Izuku turned towards where Uraraka was pointing and saw a modern café before them with a whole lot of sleek black metal, dark wood, and plants. As the three of them walked in, Izuku noticed the abundance of college students either drowning in books or just straight up astral projecting from all the coffee they consumed. He hoped his cousin and her friends aren't like them. Music was playing in a soft volume. It was in English.

'Izu-bean?'

A voice called from behind as the three high schoolers blocked the door as they admired the café. Izuku turned and saw his cousin and her friends.

'Big sister Inorin?'

The two stared at each other dumbly as their friends looked at one another unsurely.

'are you guys just going to block the door? We've got incoming customers you know?'

The barista called out, slightly annoyed.

'We _are_ customers. Its either you shut your ass up or you kick us out. We don't care either way.'

Mun-Hee bit back, eyes narrowed at the barista. Queenie snorted before draping an arm around Mun-Hee's shoulders.

'besides, we don't see or hear anyone trynna come in. C'mon Bee-gee, live a little.'

Izuku quaked in his red boots and looked at his friends unsurely who had the same reaction. He heard Inori sigh before stepping in front of everyone.

'Chill Bee-Geez, we're going to order. I want two honey bran muffins, one egg and bacon bagel, three BLT sandwiches, a box of your assorted doughnuts, and one mint chocolate frappe. Ah, and one tall iced tea.'

The barista glared at Inori as the cashier manned the register.

'Don't _Bee-Geez_ me. It's Bea. **Not** Bee.'

Inori shrugged and stepped aside from the counter.

'Sure thing, Bee-yuh.'

The barista glared harder as the cashier sweats nervously as he took their orders.

'I'll spit in your fucking drink.'

Inori smiled flirtatiously at the threat.

'I'd love that. Maybe we can go out sometime and exchange spit? Preferably mouth to mouth.'

Inori was now draped over the counter as her friends laughed at the ridiculous conversation. Izuku could only sigh as his friends looked at the older teens in front of them interact with each other.

'Excuse me but this is inappropriate!'

Iida couldn't resist and decided to join the fray.

The cashier sighed and turned to him with an apologetic smile.

'sorry about them, this is usual in this café. What can I get for you kids?'

The three high schoolers ordered as Inori decided to quit harassing the poor barista and went to go look for somewhere to sit. They all ended up sitting on the second level of the café. There were less people there and the table could fit them all. The seven of them ate and talked until there was nothing on their plates. At one point, Izuku's cousin and her friends danced around when another song played. They told him it was by an American rapper. All he could understand was that the song was about video calls and _'getting freaky on the camera'_ whatever that meant. They were reprimanded by the barista, but Queenie waved her away. By the time they walked out of the café, it was dark outside.

'Ah. It's dark now. Sorry 'bout that kids. Here, I'll get a taxi for the both of you.'

Inori said as she tapped away on her phone. Iida and Uraraka waved their hands, telling her it was alright and that they would just walk home but Inori waved their worries away and paid for their taxi fare.

'Let's get going, friends.'

Alfonso said as they all walked towards home.

'Look at this loser saying friends. Just say asshats like a normal person.'

Mun-hee commented as Inori held Izuku's hand so he won't _'get lost in the crowd'_ like a kid.

'Big sister Inorin I'm not a kid anymore!'

Izuku complained as Inori swung their intertwined hands.

'but you're baby.'

Inori replied with a cheeky grin on her face. The conversation died there, and the two green haired teens walked in silence as the other three talked amongst themselves.

* * *

It was now Monday and Izuku prepared himself to enter the classroom. It was now their third day at school and so far, everything was normal. Iida and Uraraka greeted him and the three of them chatted about whatever. Lunch time came and they all headed for the cafeteria. The conversation went from school to his cousin and her rowdy friends and the sentence _'your cousin and her friends have declined numerous hero school recommendations!' _was the biggest news he's had for the day. It was big because it came from Iida and Iida is by no means gossip central.

'Eh?! H-how did you know?! I didn't even know they declined hero schools!'

It's a huge surprise. With their quirks, how can they not think of not being a pro-hero?

'I felt like I've heard their names before so I had to go ask someone. It wasn't really on the news, but you hear a lot of things in the hero community.'

Iida said as he munched on his lunch.

'Heh? didn't think gossiping is one of your pastimes, Iida'

Uraraka slyly said as she munched on her sandwich.

'It's not!'

Iida vehemently defended himself to Uraraka who snickered while Izuku was in deep thought. Why would his cousin and her friends reject hero school letters? It was weird.

_'I mean, sure, they're the least hero-like people I know and they're more chaotic than anything but why?'_

Uraraka waved a hand in front of Izuku's face as he mumbles to himself, deep in thought. The brunette turned to her other friend and shrugged, leaving him to his musings.

* * *

School finished that day and he heads home and it has been three blocks and two intersections since he said goodbye to Uraraka and Iida. He was still deep in thought as he trudged home.

'I'm home.'

He greeted as he walked inside his home. His mom greeted him back as she washed the leafy vegetables that was no doubt going to be incorporated for tonight's dinner.

'Mom?'

He called out and his mom hummed in reply.

'where's Big sister Inorin?'

Inko faced him, a small smile on her face as she prepares their dinner.

'Inorin went to the grocery to buy some soy sauce. Why?'

'N-nothing! I'll be in my room!'

He heads towards his room and brought out his books from his bag to begin studying.

_'-rejected letters from hero schools- '_

Studying the mystery that is his cousin and her friends. He can study later.


	6. Chapter 6

**another rushed chapter. sorry for the low quality chapters lately.**

**I might put another bonus story soon lol**

* * *

Aside from his recent discovery, there has been no progress on his research on his cousin and her friends. To make matters worse, the other three rarely show up now due to college work and whatnot.

'you got me feelin' like a psycho! Psycho!'

And on top of all that, his cousin seems to hang out with _'college frat boys' _recently. He doesn't know what means but it sure sounds bad. After all, she's coming home drunk ever since. Like right now, she's locked herself up in the bathroom and has been singing that one song over and over. He heard it once on her playlist and she said it was a good old classic song.

_'-can understand Korean- ' _

Izuku continued to write in his little notebook as his cousin belts out the lyrics. His mom is currently out since work called earlier and asked her to take a graveyard shift for a co-worker.

'-hey now we'll be ok. It's all right.'

And now she's sobbing in the bathroom. Izuku winced at the loud wail before knocking on the door.

'Big sister Inorin? A-are you ok?'

There was sobbing and coughing before she answered back.

'I'm good bro! '

He sighed. This will be a long night.

* * *

It wasn't really a long night. He was passed out halfway through the third repeat of the song and when he woke up, he saw her cooking breakfast as if she wasn't drunk last night.

'Morning, Izu-bean.'

She greeted as she peered above her shades. Right. She's hungover from last night.

'g-good morning big sister Inorin!'

He greeted back, waddling towards the dining table where food was set up. No doubt made by his cousin.

'you better eat up. You've got class today right? Man, I could only imagine all the classes you have at the hero school.'

She said it as if it was the most tiring thing in the whole world. Is helping people tiring for her?

'Big sister Inorin… why did you reject the acceptance letters when you were my age?'

Izuku froze in his seat. He didn't mean to ask that.

'where did you hear that?'

He looked up and saw her expressionless face looking at him, eyes burning into his soul.

'I-I'm sorry!'

'no, no. I don't wanna hear you apologize. I wanna hear you tell me where you heard that. Is it from that Iida boy?'

That got him quacking in his chair. He didn't want his cousin to go to Iida's house and cause a scene!

'dude. I'm not mad. It just feels weird that you know that when I haven't told you that and besides, I don't think auntie will tell you that just for funsies.'

Inori shrugged carelessly as Izuku sighed. Crisis averted. Iida is now safe.

'Well, he got curious.'

'Ah.'

And that was it. No retorts, no explanations, no nothing.

'Oh? You're going out now?'

Izuku was in the middle of tying his ridiculously red boots when Inori asked as she leans on the wall, eyes still covered with her shades.

'Y-yeah!'

Inori hummed and sat beside him.

'I will tell you why I declined all the hero schools if you do something for me.'

There was a sly smile on her face, her eyes alight with mischievousness. Izuku knows this won't end well for him.

'w-what is it...?'

'let me walk you to school!'

There was a dumb look on Izuku's face before it all registered in his brain.

'Eh?!'

And so, Izuku found himself standing in front of UA, more nervous than before when he was taking the entrance exam and beside him is his cousin, all dolled up. He can feel the other student's gaze on them, but he doesn't care. He's too nervous to care for their gazes.

'have fun at school, baby boy'

Inorin smiled sweetly at him as she said those words with all the sweetness she could muster.

'I-I will!'

Before he could get out of her grip, she quickly placed three kisses on his face. Two on each of his eyelids and one on his forehead.

'I-uh. I-I have to go!'

He shrieked and dashed inside the gates, leaving his cousin to snort to herself as she turned around and headed back home.

* * *

'Damn, Izuku got game bro!'

1-A was buzzing with chatter as they saw their classmate get kissed lovingly by an older woman.

'she's too young to be her mom though.'

'maybe that was his girlfriend!'

Many ooh'ed and ah'ed at the idea. If that is indeed true, then Izuku _really_ got game. Who would've thought?

'G-Good morning!'

Izuku greeted as he slid inside the room, eyes trained on him.

'w-what?'

He nervously shuffled to his seat as Mineta jumped out of his seat.

'how did you get such a hot girlfriend?!'

Izuku froze as Kaminari slammed his hands on his table.

'teach me your ways, Teacher!'

Mineta and Kaminari bowed in front of him as the whole class watched in amusement.

'E-Eh?! W-what is this all about?!'

'we saw you get kissed by a girl at the gates, Midoriya.'

Jirou stated, looking mildly amused at his misery.

'I-I wasn't!'

He vehemently denied, eyes watery.

'Stop fucking lying you damned nerd! We all saw!'

Now Bakugou is on his ass too!

'Yeah yeah! There are lipstick marks on your eyelids and on your forehead!'

Mina chimed in as the rest took a good look at him. He could hear _'oh? There is!'_ and _'damn bro._' from his classmates.

'T-That was my cousin! Believe me!'

The buzz in the room stopped.

'So, you're into that huh. Never thought you for that type of guy. I guess I misjudged you. Again.'

Asui piped up, eyes focused anywhere but him.

'I-It's not like that I swear!'

Before things could escalate, Iida walked in the room and was immediately updated by some of the boys to which he shook his head to.

'Midoriya, that is highly inappropriate! I thought you were better than this!'

'It was my Big sister Inorin! Believe me!'

'and you call her big sister? Wow, kinky.'

Mineta slyly commented as Izuku's eyes watered some more.

'It's not like that!'

Izuku glanced at Uraraka for help but she was busy laughing her ass off. Great set of friends he has.

It took one shout from their homeroom teacher for them to drop the subject while some girls offered makeup removers to help him erase the lipstick on his face in between classes. It was an eventful day to say the least.

* * *

'I'm home.'

He greeted as his mom once again buzzed around the kitchen.

'Ah! Welcome home Izuku!'

She greeted back as she stirred the boiling pot. Izuku grunted a reply before plopping down the couch. All the chatter earlier left him drained.

'Inorin left a little something for you in her room. She said it was for earlier?'

Inko said as she glanced at her son who looked like he faced a stampede head on.

'Huh? What is it?'

Izuku asked, jumping from the couch. His mom shrugged and continued cooking their dinner.

'How about you find out for yourself?'

And so he did. He entered his cousin's room and saw a pastel green paper on the bed with his name written in elegant cursive. He grabbed it and saw a list under one title.

**'Why I don't want to be a Hero'**

It was a short list with only three words. Lazy, unmotivated, and tired.

'wha?'

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed.

_'all that trouble, for __**this**__?!'_

A buzz from her phone caught his attention. It was a text message from his cousin. All it said was '_uwu'_. He sighed. He never will get a straight answer from his cousin, will he?

* * *

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: ****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we're all gonna hafta hop in the mystery van for that one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I'm really out her wyldin' huh? it's 12am and I'm updating this. cool shit bro.**

**I made a small bonus chapter at the end of the story!**

* * *

Inori woke up with a massive hangover after last night's party. She has been partying with the frat boys lately and she can feel the effect it has on her. She's more sluggish and asshole-y as of late. She knows, but she can't stop. Not when a bro needs her.

'I'm off!'

Inori said, all energy sapped from doing her usual morning routine. Her auntie waved as she headed for school. Hopefully this time, she wouldn't be at a frat party again tonight.

'What's up, Midorin rin!'

A fellow college student with spiky white hair greeted her as she plopped down on her usual seat at the lecture hall.

'Sup Broki Broki.'

Inori threw a lazy peace sign at the guy before focusing on her phone to text with Queenie who was two buildings away with Mun-Hee. Alfonso is once again god knows where. Inori sighs as she readjusts her position on the chair. This lecture is going to be a long one.

* * *

'class dismissed.'

Professor Zombie grumbled and trudged out of the lecture hall, a cracked coffee mug in his hand.

'damn dude, professor zombino looks more tired than ever!'

The spiky haired guy said as he reached Inori who was still packing her things. Which is surprising to him. He never saw her take out a notebook!

'hell yeah. I can smell his whiskey from my seat.'

Inori replied, busy stuffing her bag. She barely knows the guy and usually calls him 'bro' or some other variation of the word. She's sure that he introduced himself to her before but can't remember his actual name. All she can remember is that it's some form of 'Natsu'.

'So, are you going to attend a frat party tonight?'

Inori casually asked as the two of them walked through the halls, careful not to bump into other students who loitered around the building.

'Nah, I don't feel like going to a frat party, but I don't wanna go home just yet you know?'

Inori hummed as her companion walked beside her.

'Wanna go karaoke with us?'

He stopped and looked at Inori.

'What the hell. Sure. Let's go.'

* * *

_"Oh yeah?"_

A red-faced Inori swayed as she grasps the mic like it was her best trophy ever while the Alfonso waits for his food. Queenie and Mun-Hee flipped through the menu, debating whether it would be appropriate to get beer at twelve noon or not.

'I'm telling you, it's better to get a goddamn gin and juice!'

Queenie said, rapidly tapping at the menu.

'And I'm telling you that beer is good whenever, wherever- damn. Can someone reserve that song? It's by Shakira!'

Mun-Hee hollered as she wrestles Queenie for the menu.

'Yeah yeah, I got it. Hey su-su, mind handing the song book over?'

Alfonso turned to the white-haired male who nodded as he punched the numbers to his song.

_"Oh yeah!"_

Inori screeched into the mic as the actual song started, making Alfonso wince in his seat.

_"Hello again, friend of a friend- "_

The bass hit them all hard, the booze and lights not helping as the five of them shook off the loudness of the bass and continued what they were doing.

'So, what made you drop your frat buddies for a lame karaoke sesh with us broski?'

Queenie slung an arm around Inori's lecture classmate who laughed and leaned in to let her hear him better.

'I was tired of the scene there! I didn't know karaoke will be this fun though! I might drop my frat parties for a karaoke sesh like this!'

He was beaming at Queenie who laughed loudly.

'Of course, we're fun. We're like, the most fun people on campus after all.'

Mun-Hee shouted over the music, watching Inori make a fool out of herself as she sang her song.

'Yeah, but this isn't what I expected!'

Mun-Hee rolled her eyes at him playfully.

'What can we say, we're just fun like that, Todoroki.'

Alfonso stood up and started jumping around, obviously drunk out of his mind.

'let's all dance!'

_"I'll send you my love, on the wire- "_

It was a fun time for everyone.

* * *

'Man, never knew Dokidoki could sing like that!'

Inori said, eyes sparkling with happiness as the five of them walked towards the bus stop.

'right?! I got chills there!'

Queenie responded; arms tangled around Mun-Hee's.

'Shut up my head is pounding'

Mun-Hee hissed as the others laughed.

'that wouldn't happen if you didn't do rainbow shots right after a tower shot.'

Alfonso lectured, obviously one of the most sober members of the group.

'Never mind that, I'm surprised at how well Tokidoki can handle his booze!'

Mun-Hee glared weakly at the mentioned male who just laughed at her.

'Well, what do you expect from a frat boy?'

Inori snorted, her hand clutching a half empty water bottle.

'Hey, I'm not a frat boy! I'm friends with frat boys! There's a difference!'

Todoroki pouted, carefully guiding Inori away from the traffic.

'Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Natsu-boy.'

Inori waved him away as she held onto Todoroki to stabilize her walking.

'Natsu-boy?! I'll have you know I'm nineteen!'

Todoroki countered, not noticing Inori's light snoring. The other three giggled at him.

'What are you three laughing at?! I am actually nineteen!'

Alfonso snorted and shook his head.

'We believe you. It's just that she's turning twenty in three days so she can actually call you 'Natsu-boy'.'

There was a silence at the oddly deserted bus stop.

'She's not eighteen turning nineteen?'

Queenie chuckled at the visibly confused white-haired male who was now sitting under the bus stop, Inori leaning on his shoulder, peacefully snoozing.

'No. she's actually older than the four of us.'

To say that one Natsuo Todoroki was shocked would be a simplification of what's running in his mind. The night ended with him hopping onto a bus headed towards the area where he lives and the mostly awake friends waving him goodbye.

_'She's older than me?'_

* * *

It was the next day and Inori rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Her auntie knocked, checking if she's okay.

'I'm fine auntie!'

She heard her auntie shuffle away from the door, no doubt going back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast she was preparing. Inori sighed and stood up, readying herself for another day of university. Hopefully, this day wouldn't end with her drunk off her ass. Again.

**Bonus Round! **

_Frat Parties is Where it's at_

The first time Todoroki Natsuo saw Inori at the University wasn't at the lecture hall they both attend. No, rather, it was at the student union where she was pocketing freebies with her three other friends, each taking turns in pocketing something from the numerous stands round them. It amazed him how much stuff Inori and Alfonso could fit in their pockets without any bulge. At first, he thought it was some sort of pocket dimension quirk but after spending time around campus and hearing all the stories about them, he realized that it was just raw talent he witnessed that day and to call them the university's local myth would probably be the most accurate thing those four could be called.

the second time he saw Inori was when he was passing by the school fountain. She was lying on her stomach, feet swaying back and forth as she munches on a granola bar while reading a book. It was such an odd scene to witness but no one seems to mind her as most students walked by her, shouting short greetings to which she either gave small waves or threw peace signs. It seems that she knows practically everyone on campus.

The third time he saw her was when she entered his English Lit classroom with nothing but her clothes and her signature yellow-green shades on her face and sat down at the front row. The professor paid her no mind even though that professor is strict when it comes to attendance and punctuality. She was given a test, not even a glance from the professor. As if she has been attending the class ever since the first day. Which is weird because Natsuo swears he never saw her in that class before except that day.

The fourth time was the most memorable for him. It was at his very first frat party. He was alone, his previous companion lost in the sea of drunk college kids and in his hand was his very own red solo cup. He felt silly that his current predicament reminded him of those American movies and true to the scenes he watched with his sister before, his eyes landed on the figure of Inori who wasn't standing at the sidelines all brooding and shit and drinking out of her own red solo cup. No, she was doing beer pong with some frat kids and was winning. The beer pong went for quite a while until the frat kids decided to stop challenging her since she was clearly superior. He might have lost sight of her in the crowd after that but after searching for a few minutes, he found her laying on the grass out in the backyard, hands outstretched, tracing the constellations as she whispers them to herself. He steeled himself and approached her.

'not enjoying the party as much as your friends inside?'

She asked as he sat beside her, eyes still looking up the sky. He chuckled as he saw her petting the Doberman who was sleeping peacefully beside her.

'nah. My friend ditched me as soon as we stepped inside.'

She snorted and turned her face towards him, an amused smile directed at him.

'yeah I saw him sneak upstairs with a sorority girl. A pretty brunette if I remember correctly.'

The night went on with them talking just about whatever that came to their minds and as the party came to an end, he found himself walking towards the nearest bus stop with her.

'Say, we've been talking all night, but we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Midorima Inori. Feel free to call me Midorin just like everyone at the university.'

There was a lazy smirk on her face. He smiled at her and he bet he had a dopey smile that night. He heard her snort in amusement right after he flashed her the smile.

'I'm Todoroki Natsuo.'

Inori nodded to herself, eyes went back to watching the star filled sky. He's sure she wasn't really listening but it's alright. He can always introduce himself by discreetly flashing her his I.D.

'Nice name bro but I think I'd stick to broski. Oh, would you prefer broki? How about brokidoki? Dokidoki?'

She went on and on until it was time for them to go home. after all, the sun started to peek through the horizon. It was no doubt the best night of his university life.

* * *

**I just had to. Y'know?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like this is getting shorter and shorter every chapter. I apologize for that.**

**I also made a few minor corrections in the previous chapter because I was stupid and sleepy when I uploaded that. My bad.**

* * *

The low rumble of the washing machine accompanies Inori in the deserted twenty-four seven self-service laundromat two blocks away from home as she watched her clothes spin inside. It wasn't just the low rumble of the machine in front of her that kept her company. There was also an ancient song playing on the croaking speakers of the shop. It wasn't a regular occurrence, her doing laundry at three in the morning. It's just that the washing machine at the Midoriyas broke and she would rather walk two blocks away with three laundry bins in tow than asking Queenie and Mun-Hee to let her use their apartment's communal laundry room. Those two could never wash laundry properly.

_"it's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance- "_

The ancient speakers croaked, each note sounding like a curse more and more. Shaking her head, Inori focused on her clothes spinning and spinning and spinning inside the machine. Combining with the dull rumbles, it felt almost like a lullaby that coaxes her to fall sleep. A tempting offer, but she's got a laundry to watch. As she let her eyes wander around the empty shop, she saw the lone employee of the shop dozing off on a chair beside the employees only room entrance. Lucky bastard, sleeping on the job without getting caught.

As the clock's hands pointed at three-thirty, a shaggy man trudged in, basket in tow. It was the same guy from last month who was accompanied by a loud blond man with a weird mustache. How she remembered that, she doesn't know.

The shaggy man sat three machines away to her left and started to load his laundry in. Looking closely, he doesn't really look much different from last month except for the darker eyebags and the simple white t-shirt that said _'it's my party and I'll die if I want to'_ in comic sans above a shitty clip art of a cake. She can only imagine what kind of job this man has.

'Hey. Can you pass the detergent?'

His deep bored voice broke her reverie. Not bothering to respond, Inori mutely passed the bottle to the man who grumbled a thanks. She just tilted her head forward, acknowledging his response. No words were exchanged after that. The man stared at his laundry, spinning and spinning and spinning inside the machine while Inori played with her newly dyed hair. It was now a radioactive green. Queenie somehow found a glow in the dark hair dye and decided to use it on her. Inori can't wait to get bald from all the chemicals Queenie slapped on her hair.

It was now four-fifteen and Inori just finished her laundry. She's now dragging her three laundry baskets filled with meticulously washed (she just cycled it three times in three different modes) clothes. It was wee hours in the morning but she's pretty sure she'll be alright. She had done this twice before and she still hasn't been mugged. Not even once. Maybe she's just lucky. Oh wait, that's just her quirk.

Snorting to herself, she walked faster.

* * *

After crashing in her room at five forty-five in the morning, Inori slept until it was sundown. Finding herself alone, she grabbed her phone and wallet before heading out to go find something to eat. It wasn't like her auntie didn't leave any leftovers; the whole fridge is filled with food from last night's dinner. She's just craving some noodles is all.

She found a hole in the wall ramen shop and entered it. The place was small but homey and has quite several patrons dining. As her eyes swept the whole area, she saw a familiar shaggy man. It was the same guy from the laundromat earlier today and he's with his loud blond friend with the weird moustache and a lady she has never seen before. She's a goddamn goddess that's for sure.

'Welcome!'

A server greeted her to which she nodded as she made a beeline towards the counter.

'one super bowl please.'

The chef nodded and messed around the kitchen. Inori took her time to properly look around and appreciate the interior of the shop. Her eyes might be on the wooden beams above her, but her ears are on the trio who were slurping noodles and chatting in a booth somewhere to her left. They seemed like great friends and apparently, the three works in the same place. Talk about squad goals.

'here's your order!'

The chef placed the comically large bowl of ramen in front of her. She gave him her thanks and proceeded to add a whole bunch of things to her bowl. Chopped up chives, garlic bits, all that good stuff.

'thanks for the food.'

She murmured to herself as she started eating. With her ears still focused on the conversation of the trio to her left, she caught the words _'fieldtrip',_ _'pain in the ass'_, and _'tiring'_. Are they teachers? Only a teacher would say those three in a sentence. Shaking her head, she decided to not listen any further and focus on the task at hand. Finishing the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her.

* * *

With her belly filled with noodles, she decided to listen to music as she heads home. With a little more spring in her step, she did a hybrid of skipping and walking normally down the streets. Her mind wanders as she walked back home. She was on autopilot the rest of the way home.

'I'm back.'

She said as she entered the door. The place was quiet. It seems like the two Midoriyas aren't home yet. Shrugging, she plopped down the couch and fiddled with her phone. With an astounding zero messages and missed calls from practically anyone who has her number, she decided to play some games. She fell asleep after the third level of her game.

'We're home!'

Inko walked in with Izuku in tow. They had a rare mother-son bonding day and was out the entire day eating ice creams and just hanging around with each other. Izuku's ears perked up at the soft, whisper-like music playing and followed it. The sound led him to the couch where he saw his cousin snoring lightly on the couch, phone on the floor, long forgotten and her earphones tangled around her arm. He decided to let his cousin sleep some more. Today is a lazy day after all.

* * *

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **I mean, I would make a move on that boy too. Who doesn't want a tall rich boy as a boyfriend? ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote and deleted and rewrote this chapter three times. I almost uploaded the previous version of this chapter but I figured that it might be too early for my green fuckhead to have flirty phone conversations with the third Todoroki child so I replaced it with a meet the family one. **

**have fun.**

* * *

Days have passed after the USJ incident and the house is still filled with a tense atmosphere. Izuku tries to ignore it, always striking up a friendly conversation with his cousin and mom but alas, the atmosphere is too _thick_. He also noticed how Inori kept on getting picked up by a sleek black car every morning. He asked his mom once and he was told that his cousin's parents have been calling her over recently. For what, she doesn't know. It didn't help that Inori kept it all hush hush.

'I'm off!'

He jogs out of the door, excited to train for the sports festival. That reminds him, will his cousin and her friends watch him? He remembers them being so pissed because of the USJ incident. So pissed that he had to stop them from marching up to UA and making a scene by confronting the principal. he was lucky the four got distracted by 'personal projects' whatever those were. He can only wish that the tense atmosphere goes away before the sports festival. He would love for them to cheer for him.

* * *

Inori is once again, inside the sleek black car. she won't lie, she missed not walking around like this but her overwhelming desire to make her own decisions overpowers the desire to go back and play puppet with them. She sighs and decided to watch the scenery outside. The low rumble of the car and the soft music from the car's radio made her drowsy and this time, she let herself sleep. This will be a long ride after all.

'young miss, we're here.'

The driver said loud enough for her to stir but soft enough to not spook her.

'yeah, cool. Thanks.'

Inori grumbles as she hops out of the car and looked up at the house in front of her. The dirtied white exterior of her childhood home presents itself to her, tall and intimidating, its past glory evident from the tall pillars and elegant architecture. It was, after all, the home of the country's top scientist, Adair Candace. But it's just her grandmother's silly penname. However, Inori still doesn't know her real name. she shook her head and squared her shoulders. Its time to face them once again. Not like she hasn't done this yesterday or the day before that or the day before that.

'-quirkless fuck in UA?! And in the hero course too!'

Her mother screeched as she smashed a vase somewhere in the house. With how big and echoey the whole place is, she pities the servants living with her family. As Inori walked past the trembling maids, they whispered good luck on her to which she nodded before heading to where her mother is. As she passed the paintings, she saw her parents posing regally as if they were blue-blooded royals from the past. Inori scoffed.

'pretentious assholes.'

She murmured as she entered the sun-room where her mother was.

'why did you keep this a secret?!'

Her mother screeched at her face. Inori looked around the room but didn't see her father. Instead, she saw her grandmother.

'you never asked?'

Mother threw another hissy fit as Inori walked towards the unoccupied couch adjacent to her grandma who looked at her in disgust.

'you dyed your hair? What's next? Piercings? Tattoos? Having _sex_ with random boys? Disgusting.'

Grandma sneered at her to which she just shrugged.

'wow, after finally interacting with actual humans, you say that?'

Inori countered, the two of them too busy glaring at each other to listen to the other person in the room.

'watch your damn mouth. And what is with your rag clothes? You hanging with those hobos now?'

She could only roll her eyes at her grandma. She wouldn't know what's up with the world outside her grand mansion in the middle of nowhere. Grandma is a shut-in after all.

'You wouldn't understand. It's called street fashion.'

To which her grandma tsked.

'so a hobo.'

Grandma concluded as she nods to herself, munching on a biscuit.

'When did that quirkless fuck get his quirk?!'

Mother screeched as she stood in front of Inori who was in the middle of grabbing a cookie off the plate in front of her.

'since the sludge incident. Why are you curious anyways? It's not like you care for him and his mom.'

And its true. Inori's mother never really cared for Inko and his boy. After all, Inori's mother has little regards to illegitimate children like her auntie Inko.

'I care because her kid is in the hero course! The only reason why I let you pursue your normal life _fantasy_ is because her kid is a quirkless piece of shit!'

A lightbulb bursts from the wall cone to her left, her mother's quirk slowly getting out of control.

'wow okay, no need to be so damn rude to my dreams and aspirations of being a normal citizen of this country.'

She could feel her mother's blood pressure rise as she rolled her eyes.

'Hah, Enji dodged a bullet when his eldest son died. Imagine having to marry off your daughter to his dead son. What a disaster.'

Grandma commented, a teacup in hand.

'mama! Don't say that! Respect the dead!'

Mother screeched. Inori sank further in the couch. Although she dislikes the man, she pities his kids. Especially if one of her friends is a Todoroki.

'-have decided that _you_ will stop attending university and focus on being a hero.'

Her mother said with such finality that the whole room quieted down.

'hell no! I refuse!'

Inori jumped off the couch, looking her mother in the eyes. She loves how her mother hates it when she does that. Defying her while looking her in the eyes.

'you're not going to argue on this with me. I have prepared a lesson plan for that. You will train with and without your quirk. I'll have your uncles train you physically and mentally.'

Now that sounds like a lesson she would hate to attend. After all, her uncles are high ranking officers in the military.

'No can do. I don't care if you cut me off, I won't do that shit.'

She crossed her arms as more lightbulbs exploded.

'its either that or you marry a pro-hero.'

If Inori could glare harder, she would.

'No.'

'No?! do you not care that our house is in tatters? Do you not care that our family's prestige is fading?!'

Mother screeched as grandma pulled out her hearing aids.

'you dare act all big and grown but you can't even activate your quirk without needing a prompt! Not to mention you lose it when you blink!'

Her mother most definitely lost her marbles now. She can also feel her mother's quirk slowly crushing her but Inori doesn't care. She needs to be free from this bullshit.

* * *

When Izuku came home that night, aware that his mom is out on a graveyard shift but came home to a surprise as he saw his cousin passed out on the floor. There was blood but he didn't see any external wounds, so he called her friends to help him carry her to the hospital. Turns out, Mun-Hee could use her mysterious quirk, but had to do it alone with the passed out Inori. So, Queenie and Alfonso took him out for dinner that night. He could only hope that his cousin is alright. He still has to ask her to watch and cheer for him at the sports festival.

* * *

**ok so quick summary of the fam.**

**Inori's grandma has lots of kids and her mom is the eldest. Inko is illegitimate but was still taken in. Now, their family is rich and well-known. Thanks to Grandma's achievements. Inori's mom is a total flexer and hates it when someone one-ups her. in this case, she thinks Inko one-upped her because her previously quirkless kid is in UA and is attending hero course while her kid is doing university.**

**Inori's mom's quirk is a pressure based quirk. she can squeeze people to death. She's not a hero because she was rejected. She works for the government and loves to show off her clout. Sadly, she wants more clout.**

**Inori's grandma's quirk is a learning enhancement quirk. It makes her learn a bunch of things fast. That's why she's the country's top scientist.**

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **(huh. you got me there.) all she wants for Christmas is freedom. viva la liberté.


	10. Chapter 10

**if I can drop my whole ass life for writing stupid shit like this, I would. But I can't because I'm studying to be the best dumbass out there.**

**oh and I might not update for some time. cuz you know, life.**

* * *

It has been three days since Izuku came home and saw his cousin passed out on the floor. It has also been three days since he learned about their parents. 'Their' being his cousin and her friends.

_'you can't run around and tell people about this okay?'_

Alfonso's voice echoed in his head. Who would've thought that Mun-Hee's parents owns Korea's largest support tech company? Or that Alfonso's parents were European Pro-Heroes? Or that Queenie's parents have full control over the country's business sectors and the public schools? Or that his own aunt and uncles has the finance and military departments dancing on their respective palms? Who would'a thunk? Izuku was beyond shocked. This information is mind blowing!

_'-and so, to form this sentence- '_

But he still doesn't know much about their quirks. Izuku sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration, earning Present Mic's attention. Whoops.

'Hey hey! If you're not going to listen, might as well step out!'

'S-sorry!'

Ah, whatever. He'll unravel the mystery soon.

* * *

It was now after class hours and Inori is sure that Izuku won't be home until the sun has set. Maybe practicing a little bit wouldn't hurt. Nodding to herself, she jumped off her bed and headed towards her study desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer. It was her training plan she received from her mom.

'after all that fight, I still ended up being the puppet.'

She sighs to herself as she glanced at the paper. It was a rigorous plan and she's not sure if she'll finish it on schedule.

_'after you've finished that, we're going to send you out for a little test.'_

Mom's words echoed in her head. Test? What kind of fucked up shit is she going to make her do now?

'ah. Whatever.'

Inori shook her head. There's no other way around this predicament. Its either she fails this little training plan and they try setting her up with probably a decade older established Pro-Hero or she succeeds this and become the family's little Hero puppet.

* * *

'Eh? This is your training plan for the rest of the month?'

Queenie frowned as she inspects the piece of paper.

'Yeah. It's that or I get married to some Pro-Hero.'

Inori sighs as she plopped down on the couch. She's crashing over at the three's apartment to brainstorm with them on how to escape familial responsibilities without being too obvious. Currently, Mun-Hee is out on a grocery run while Alfonso was still at the university for whatever reason.

'Oh? Which Pro? I mean, _EraserHead_ seems like a fine man.'

There it was. The teasing smile on Queenie's face.

'I mean, he sure _is_ but you know damn well that I don't wanna get tied down. I want to explore the world and do a whole lot of stupid shit and- '

'and participate in weird sexual acts or whatever. Yeah, yeah I know.'

Mun-Hee said, cutting off Inori who was red with laughter.

'I mean- I sure do but let's keep it clean yeah?'

Queenie was still roaring with laughter as Mun-Hee shook her head. So much for a chill day.

'ah. By the way, someone from the library committee told me that there's going to be a university wide rally orchestrated by students.'

Inori tilted her head while Queenie wipes her tears away, ears wide and ready for some scoop.

'Why?'

'something trivial. The school's executives are going to add more clothing restrictions and add fancy bidets all over the campus comfort rooms.

'so? What's the problem with that?'

Queenie asks as she laid down the couch. Mun-Hee shrugs as she finished restocking the fridge.

'tuition hike.'

That made Inori and Queenie pause. Tuition hike? With how much their tuition is, it's most definitely **not **on par with the services provided by the university.

'What utter bullshit!'

Queenie exclaimed, fed up with the yearly tuition hike.

'that's why Alfonse is still there. He's helping with an effigy that they're going to burn at the courtyard.'

Mun-Hee responds as she sat on the couch with her two friends, legs stretched on the table.

'I don't know about you guys, but I lowkey wanna watch them burn it.'

Inori smirked at her two friends who shook their heads. And here they thought she's going to do some training.

'Well, Alfonse texted me earlier and told me that one of the effigies looks like a certain school executive but with a pig body.'

Now that got Queenie's attention. What's more fun than cutting classes? Watching the student body burn effigies of school executives while screaming 'your mom's a whore' at the school executives over and over again.

'looks like everyone is in. Alright, see you bitches at the Arts building.'

Inori giggled. This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

And so, the four of them plus Natsuo sat on the building's rooftop, watching the commotion down below as they munch on rice balls and sandwiches prepared by Mun-Hee and Inori.

'Hot damn! That exec effigy is spot-on!'

Queenie gasps as the mentioned effigy is pulled into the quad while a torchbearer ran towards it.

'Oh? Is the torchbearer the track team star? I thought she's on full scholarship?'

Natsuo asks as he bites into the meat bun he brought for the occasion. He was only told to bring food but if he knew it would be a picnic, he would've bought more. It's his turn on the credit card after all.

'Nah, they removed her from that list. I think it was about the rumors surrounding her. The one with her being an ex-gangster.'

Alfonso responds as he sips on his juice box. Inori raised an eyebrow before scoffing.

'ex? She's still a gangster. She got kicked out of the roster because an exec's kid tried to bully her, but she fought back and that's why- '

Inori's juicy explanation was cut off when Queenie stood by the railing, ignoring the safety warning plastered around.

'WE STAN YOU QUEEN!'

She hollered as her voice echoed. There were cheers from down below courtesy of their fellow students. She waved for a bit before a panicked look took over her face.

'fuck! There are crowd control police running towards this building!'

Alfonso tsked as he pulled Queenie away from the railing.

'let's pack up and eat somewhere else yeah?'

Mun-Hee nodded while Natsuo just shook his head. These people are crazy.

'Oh come on Natsu-boy. Live a little.'

Inori smirked as she drags him towards Alfonso while Queenie busied herself with barricading the lone door to the roof.

'wait wait wait! Are we all gonna slide down that pipe?! Like all the way down?'

Natsuo freaks out as Alfonso jumps off the roof.

'No silly! We're going to parkour our way down!'

Inori smiles. Its is by far, the craziest shenanigan he has ever been on thanks to Inori and her friends.

'i-is there a safer way down?'

He hesitated. Mun-Hee sighs and hand him a- was that a gun?!

'what the hell?! A gun!?'

Queenie and Mun-Hee ignored him as the two jumped off with the picnic basket and followed Alfonso's lead. Now it's just him and Inori that's on the roof.

'That's a grappling gun. Here. I'll use it.'

Inori took the grappling gun from his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist.

'we jump after three okay?'

'wait- '

Inori tightened her hold on Natsuo's waist who froze the second she stepped nearer the ledge.

'three!'

'Oh my fuck- '

If someone asked Natsuo if he screamed all the way down while clinging on Inori like a baby, he would deny it and say it was Inori who was screaming while clinging onto him.

* * *

**I've been thirsting for Aizawa lately and I can't explain why.**

**Now, I know it's _weird_ that Inori is always at home even though she's got university and I have an answer. She doesn't go to class unless it's the first day, exam day, or when there's a term paper to pass. Well, sometimes she just emails the papers or would just ask someone to pass it for her. Is she lazy? hell yeah. Does she care if she failed? Hell no. She's just at univ to piss off her mom and to waste money. Maybe to hang out with friends but mostly to annoy the mother.**

**Replies:**

**xmity: **I am happy to inform you that she did! she squeaked like a doggy chew toy! (sorry I cant put spaces on your username it would only leave the y and :'( y'know?)

**darkpaladin89:** (damn. I wish I'm on the same level but on dumbassery.) lmao a good thing Izu's auntie and Mr. Inferiority Complex are 'best buds' huh ;^ )

**bigrig56: **lol they're pretty disgusting ngl


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said I wouldn't be uploading for a while but I've been stressing over things that are currently in progress. I may or may not be overestimating my will to finish real-life things.**

**i-is this flirty enough? I have zero experience on flirting with males (not that I'm doing well with girls). I mean, I sure do say some wacky, totally perverted pick-up lines to my friends which almost always result to a pick-up line fight or just us straight up doing PDA in public places. Disgusting. I know.**

**I've made a little extra stuff. I hope you enjoy Inori and Natsuo's _friendly banter_.**

* * *

Today is the day where UA's students flex their battle prowess in hopes of impressing an agency and it is such a glorious event that Inori would hate to miss. Sadly, she is currently missing that event.

'are you even doing the training plan I gave you?'

Her mother scrutinized her as she lounged on the floor, picking at her nails. Her uncles are all busying themselves with the all-meat buffet in the other room.

'yup. I'm doing it everyday as instructed. Now, I know you're upset over my lack of- well, whatever it is you find me lacking but there is no need to rush things that are already in motion.'

She shrugs. Of course, she hasn't been following the training plan. She's got better things to do like hang out with her friends. Her mother harrumphed at her before turning towards the door.

'training you say, well then. It surely wouldn't be a problem if I call one of your uncles to spar with you.'

And with that, her mom left and called one of her uncles to spar with her. she would legit sell her soul to the devil just to get the hell out of here.

* * *

Hours have passed before she was even let out of the training room by her mom after getting her ass whooped by what felt like the country's whole military force. I mean it was just a couple of overly eager uncles who have been hounding her to join them in their little _military club_ ever since she started elementary. Honestly, all that solo training she did paid off a little during the whole duration of the spar. Well, it's not like she forgot all those training she powered through back then. Inori sighed before stretching her limbs. Her mom is a total slave driver and it shows.

'I'm back.'

Her monotonous voice echoed in the Midoriya household. Huh. Looks like auntie and Izuku are both out. Shrugging, Inori limped towards her room before slamming the door shut and divebombing her bed. A sigh escaped her lips as she landed on the soft bed, her mind replaying what happened today. After she sent her three friends to watch Izuku's performance at the UA sports festival, she was picked up by the same damned red car that drove her back to her childhood home and well, the rest followed. As her mind floated around, she heard her phone buzz. It was a call.

'Jello?'

A standard greeting to an unknown number.

'more like hello.'

A stellar answer but that wasn't the standard answer.

'I would've rated you a stellar ten out of ten for that, but you didn't choke afterwards so it's a no for me bubba.'

Was her reply. There was a moment of silence before the person on the other end of the line exploded with laughter. Inori let the mystery caller a moment to recollect their composure, which took several minutes of them wheezing in laughter.

'are…. you good now? I sure do hope you're not dying because if you are, then I'd be fucked. People might think I have some voice activated quirk or whatever.'

Turns out, it was Natsuo. Apparently, he was at UA too and when Queenie learned that he didn't have her number on his phone, she took the liberty of punching Inori's number in his phone for her. What a good friend.

'well? How's my green bean for a cousin?'

She asked as she watch the sky turn dark from her window.

'eh, he's pretty cool. Not as cool as me though.'

Wow. How smug.

'how long did you practice that in front of a mirror? Five months?'

Natsuo made a little offended squawk.

'well I'm sorry, not everyone is a natural Casanova like you.'

Inori can feel him roll his eyes at her. Well, if he wants to play that game then he's gonna get one.

'you call my casual touches that? Wow, I could only imagine the effect I'll have on you when I go full ham on you with my 'Casanova' charm'

Natsuo snorted before responding.

'sure Inori. Sure.'

Just how many times will this boy roll his eyes at her?

'Excuse you, I'll have you know that I have a top tier pick-up line list right in my goddamn pocket so if you don't want to fall head over heels for me, I advise you to stop doubting my flirting prowess.'

And the conversation carried on like that until dinnertime. Well, dinnertime at the Todoroki household. It wasn't dinnertime yet at the Midoriya household since Inko is still out and Izuku is god knows where.

'we're back!'

The faint shout of Alfonso reached her ears as she opened her room's door.

'yo. Welcome back kids how's the sports festival?'

And with that, Izuku exploded into story mode as Inori messed around in the kitchen as she made her celebratory spaghetti and meatballs while Alfonso and Queenie chilled in the living room as Mun-Hee snoozed on the floor with all the throw pillows the Midoriya household owned.

* * *

It was now past twelve and the trio went home so now, it's just Izuku and Inori at home. Obviously, Izuku knew it was time for interrogation. On why she wasn't at the sports festival even though she looked so hyped when he asked her to come and watch and why does she have a training plan lying around.

'Big sister Inorin?'

He started, unsure if it really was a good idea to interrogate her.

'what's up Izu-bean?'

He took a deep breath before steeling his resolve.

'what's up with the training plan?'

He saw her froze before sighing. She turns from the dishes and towards him, her expression grim.

'my mom- your aunt- she made that.'

He practically memorized the training plan and from what he can recall, it was a rigorous one. A much harsher training than the one he endured with All Might.

'a-are you okay big sister Inorin?'

He was worried she wouldn't get what he meant by that but Inori walked towards him to ruffle his hair, signaling that she did understand what he was trying to say.

'I'm good kid. I've had worse.'

Worse? Izuku didn't like that one bit. What does she mean by worse? But most importantly, why does his aunt do this to her own child? From what he has learned through research, his mysterious aunt is a no-bullshit type of woman and a compassionate mother. None of this sounds compassionate. Not at all. Just what kind of family does his cousin has?

'Big sister Inorin.'

She hums again, now back to her previous task of washing dishes.

'I'll protect you and mom once I become a Pro-Hero.'

He heard her huff before responding to his promise.

'Well, you better be a Pro soon so you can save auntie from the big bad villains.'

To which he tilted his head.

'but what about you?'

This time she let out a dry chuckle.

'I'm long gone.'

Izuku saw her wipe something away from her face. What did she mean by that? Oh well. He'll figure it out sooner or later. For now, it's time to rest.

**Secret Level!**

_**What could've gone down if Inori attended UA Sports Festival**_

Loud cheers erupted from the audience but theirs is no doubt the loudest. With their matching green cheer-leading outfits, Inori, Queenie, and Mun-Hee chanted Izuku's name while Alfonso raised an LED board with the boy's name flashing on it in, you guessed it, neon green lights.

'Oh wow look at that! Midoriya Izuku of class 1-A have fans in the crowd!'

Present Mic, the game's announcer hollered as eyes turned towards them. Inori could see Izuku's red face from her place. How adorable.

'do your best greenie baby!'

The three of them yelled in their most girly voice just so their voice would fit the way they currently look.

**BANG!**

And so, the first round commenced.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Inori was wandering around and looking for some food.

'Inori!'

A familiar voice shouted from the distance. She turned towards the direction of the voice and saw her pal.

'Oh! Natsuo my man! What's up!'

She greeted him with a lazy peace sign to which he snorted. He looked at her from head to toe, surveying the whole getup before flashing her a grin and a thumbs up.

'Looking cute! Didn't know you have clothes other than your faded mom jeans and graphic tees. Good on ya.'

Inori rolled her eyes at him as she hit his arm playfully.

'Hey, I wear sweatpants to school to so buzz off.'

To which Natsuo chuckled before taking off the sweater tied around his waist to tie it around _her_ waist. what the fuck did he have a sweater with him? it's a hot day after all.

'I know you're not that showy with your _goods_. Just think of me as your personal hero.'

The usage of the word _'goods'_ made Inori's eyebrow arch, but she let it go after all, he only had her best interest at heart.

'pfft! You look like you had an epileptic shock when you winked!'

Inori snorted as she laughed in Natsuo's face.

'whaa? And I've been practicing that smile in front of the mirror too!'

He playfully pouted at her to which Inori rolled her eyes before linking their arms together.

'huh. Looks like you gotta practice some more.'

And the two of them walked aimlessly, both blissfully forgetting their companions who are waiting for them to come back. The two of them got an earful from their respective companions.

* * *

**I sure do hope y'all enjoy this fucky piece of literature I've been slaving over instead of whatever it is I'm supposed to do. I swear I'm doing that, it's just that it takes time.**

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **(I'm side-eyeing you so hard right now) :0 sounds aight. maybe after stealing a credit card or two? lol but one goal of Inori's mom is to get grand kids ASAP [hence the 'marry a pro' consequence] and Inori isn't just going to hand that to her mom on a sliver platter. Inori's an asshole and it's genetic!


	12. Chapter 12

**alright, I've finished some of my irl stuff and to celebrate my minuscule progress, I'm uploading this.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

It has been a couple of days now since Inori went to her childhood home and she still hasn't returned. Izuku was worried for his cousin. Who knows what his aunt is doing to her?

'Izu-cutie?'

That's why he decided to head over to the three's apartment and ask. If he's lucky, then maybe they're going to bring him there too. Queenie was the one who answered the door. Maybe, she knows what's up?

'do you know where big sister Inorin's childhood home is?'

There was a frown in Queenie's face as she ushered him inside the apartment. Izuku realized that this would be the first time he has entered the three's apartment. it wasn't as cluttered as he expected it to be. Maybe the three loves cleaning?

'huh? What's Izu-kid doing here?'

Alfonso asked as he munched on cereal while watching the soap opera reruns from last week.

'he's asking where the haunted mansion is'

Haunted? Literally what the hell. Izuku looked at the two in confusion. What did they mean by haunted?

'it's not haunted. You're just a dumbass.'

Mun-Hee commented offhandedly as she handed Queenie and Alfonso mugs before ushering him to sit on the couch between her and Alfonso.

'why do you wanna know where that decaying mansion is? Curious?'

A teasing smirk was on Mun-Hee as the other two bickered on which part of the _haunted mansion_ is the most haunted.

'it has been a couple of days since she went to her childhood home and she's still not back! I'm worried!'

Izuku blurted out, making Queenie and Alfonso stop their bickering.

'a _couple_ of days? Damn. Looks like she's right. They're planning something.'

Alfonso mumbled, setting his cereal aside. Queenie hums on her face an uncharacteristic frown.

'w-what do you mean? What's happening?'

Izuku's brain is spinning with questions. Just what are they doing to his cousin?

'are you aware of your grandma's achievements?'

He shook his head. His mom rarely mentions his grandma but whenever she did, it was filled with gratefulness.

'she's the top scientist of this country and she pioneered those fancy ass support items that would only respond to your DNA. She may or may not have dabbled on genetic engineering too.'

Mun-Hee explained as Queenie passed Izuku her phone to show his grandma's picture. Grandma is a short woman with a frowny face and eyes that burned with determination and greed. Greedy for what? He doesn't know.

'my family had to partner up with their family for the fancy DNA activated support items. Its so fancy that no mimic quirk has gotten past it. Yet.'

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed.

'yet? Is it possible?'

Mun-Hee nodded.

'yeah. Usually, a mimic quirk could only mimic your appearance and not your DNA but with time comes evolution. It's not a fast process but it's a steady one.'

Izuku stared at Mun-Hee. Evolution? Did she mean quirk evolution? Queenie threw a stray uno card at Mun-Hee's head which bounced off her forehead.

'what Mun-Hee meant is that your grandma made support items that can differentiate a mimic and the real owner via DNA but there may be quirks out there that may be able to imitate your DNA, making that security feature useless'

And so, Izuku spent the day with the three who kept on bickering on and on about evolution, quirks, and DNA.

* * *

'aren't you going to inject the pink liquid next? Why double the green?'

Her mother's voice echoed in her grandma's laboratory. Inori felt like she has been there for _years_ but surely, it has only been hours. As burning fluids filled her veins, she could only close her eyes while her grandma injects her with numerous weird neon fluids.

'I'm the scientist here. Buzz off my workstation. I'll send her your way when I'm done so shoo, shoo.'

Grandma waved mom away before focusing back on her work. Various chemicals lined the shelves while the laboratory equipment was scattered around, all containing something. One had a solid rock-like thing inside while the other had what looked like a glowing wet sponge. There was also a tank in the far corner of the room, filled with rats. No doubt her grandma's guinea pigs.

'although you're an ass most of the time, it pains me to do this.'

Inori heard grandma grumble to herself as she prepared the so-called _'brain unlocking serum'_ that would allow her to use her quirk to it's fullest potential. It sounds like it would hurt bad.

'alright, bottoms up.'

Grandma placed a funnel in her mouth before draining the beaker it's contents. Inori stopped the liquid with her tongue but grandma pinched her nose. It's either she gulps the liquid, or she pass out. There was a stare off before grandma poked Inori's bruised side and as she tried to curse her grandma out, the liquid started to go down. Inori passed out after that.

* * *

The next time Inori woke up, she was in her old room in the decaying mansion. It was the same old pastel yellow canopy bed inside a white room filled to the brim with stupid junk she thought was cool throughout the years. Sighing, she snuggled deeper in her bed and slept some more until someone would come and disturb her. The next time Inori woke up, the moon is shining through her windows. If she had to guess, it was round three in the morning. There was a dull thud coming from her window and that's either a bird or her Romeo coming to check up on her but there is one problem. She doesn't have a Romeo. Silently creeping towards the window, she peeked. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to open her window. Her friends and her cousin stood outside, all dressed in black.

'what the fuck?'

Inori whispered to herself before grabbing a dry erase board and marker before writing _'wtf why'_ on it and flashing it towards them. Alfonso grabbed a flashlight before using the light for Morse code and said _'because you're a dumbass'_ in textspeak. The five of them conversed like that the whole night with Inori using her dry erase board and with Alfonso relaying the other three's messages via flashlight. When the four was finally convinced to leave, it was almost five in the morning. Izuku initially refused to leave without her but was convinced by Inori that she'd be okay and would be able to get out on her own sooner or later. Inori closed the window and hid her dry erase board while she tossed the marker somewhere in the room before the door suddenly opened.

'Good. You're up. Get dressed and start training.'

Mother said as she stood in the doorway.

'yeah, yeah.'

Inori said, watching the door slam shut. She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. Fuck training, she'd go take a long hot bath and breakfast instead. She nodded to herself and entered her private bathroom and prepared the tub. As she sat by the slowly filling tub, she looked outside the window and watched the clouds drift by. Inori wonders, just what is her mom planning?

'psh. More training. Duh.'

She said to herself before stripping down and submerging herself in the tub. By the time she got out of the bath, the room was filled with steam. Inori got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast but was stopped by her mother who dragged her by the ear towards the training room.

'no breakfast until you finished today's training.'

And with that, mother locked her inside. Damn, she should've escaped with her friends instead of staying. Inori shook her head and reminded herself that she must find out what they did to her first before running around in public. With determination burning in her eyes, she unlocked the window and climbed out. Hopefully, she would find some food before mother decides to check in on her training.

* * *

**Did grandma genetically enhanced Inori? hell yes.**

**Did grandma liked it? hell no.**

**Did mother wanted it? hell fucking yes.**

**Will Inori get out of the mansion? eh, soon enough.**

**Now, for the mimic quirk part. That was about how someone can copy someone's appearance but not the DNA because they didn't need to ingest their target's DNA and successfully copy the DNA. Now, I'm not sure if Toga can bypass the support item because the wiki said that she can only copy them aesthetically (so I'm guessing no). I may or may not be a big dumb dumb.**

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **(you can run away but you can never outrun the image of me side-eyeing you-) lmao _can_ be more than one or two as long as Inori can keep count with her fingers. oop- sis u smart. damn i really _do_ have the big dumb dumb. but if Inori and Brokibroki flies off somewhere, then Izuku and Shouto wouldn't see their little nieces and/or nephews :( shit man that made me sad.

**Littlecosma001: **aaaaaaa thank you for reading my shitty writing! I'll try make Izuku's life a little bit more embarrassing and Inori's life a little more _pink_ or maybe red-


	13. Chapter 13

**this might be one of the shortest chapters if not the shortest chapter in this fanfic.**

**i hope ya'll enjoy this little diversion as i think of more ways to fuck with Inori.**

**i also noticed that we're three days into February (in where i currently am). i might make two v-day minis for ya'll. it might be late tho. obviously, i'd make white day ones too.**

**i am craving an au of this where the four are total villains. i would call it _'a darker shade of green'_ but i dont really have the energy to make that so for now, that idea is gonna have to rot in my little idea compartment in my brain.**

* * *

A few days have passed and Natsuo haven't seen Inori nor her three other friends. He tried calling but was answered by the answering machine. He'd come visit them but no one in campus (student wise) knows where they lived, and it would be **weird** if he asked for their information in the school's registrar so Natsuo settled for spamming their respective phones.

'damn, why won't they answer?'

He tsk-ed to himself as he walked towards the bus stop. Man, it sure is lonely without them. Well, at least it wasn't just him that felt sad without the four's constant presence on campus. There were low murmurs from the student body whenever they passed by the quartet's unusually empty spots around the campus, with their questions ranging from _'are they sick?'_ to _'oh my god, do you think they're dead?'_ which is silly because one, only smart people get sick and two, they're not dead but if they continue to ignore Natsuo's spamming, but they _will_ be once he finds them.

'Inori where _are_ you?'

He whispers to himself as he heads home with the sun setting below the horizon. Huh, he never really noticed it, but the sunset looks good. Maybe he'll take Inori for a walk around sunset sometime? He giggles to himself as he imagined it. Oh well, there is no reason to stress over their absence. They'll turn up soon.

* * *

Mun-Hee has been slaving away in her own little workshop for hours now and would only leave for her part-time job or when her materials ran out. With how things look, it is safe to assume that once Inori gets out of her mother's grasp, she's overpowered and would most definitely wreak havoc. Of course, she wouldn't allow Inori to be the only overpowered asshat in their little quartet. Its either she replicates the _'brain-unlocking serum'_ via getting a sample through Inori's DNA or she ask the girl to steal a sample for her. either way, she's going to get her sample whether Inori likes it or not; but Mun-Hee will enjoy the story either of those two options will bring.

'I need more volts.'

Mun-Hee mumbled to herself as she grabbed a cord and tossed it at a nearby electrical post. With three firm tugs, she made sure that the cord is secured before flipping a switch on. With the city's electricity being siphoned into her project, it was plunged in darkness. Wow, she just caused a blackout. Distant screams of terrified people echoed in the silence of the night. It might've been a bad idea to do that at night because she also couldn't see a thing but hey, less people would see her attach a jumper connection to the electrical post. She doesn't know how long she will spend time in jail for attaching the jumper connection, but she knows it's too long for her.

* * *

As he sat on top of the city's local shrine, Alfonso realized a couple of things and one of them is that he needs to focus on improving his quirk. Mainly reading on stupid magic shit online and doing mediation. He can do more technical shit like hacking into government and learning to drive virtually any mode of transportation but what would Mun-Hee do then? Shaking his head, he hopped off the shrine's roof and landed gracefully on the ground. Meditation could only get him so far.

_'welcome'_

The dull greeting of the bookstore's counter attendant reached his ears, but Alfonso paid it no mind. As he made a beeline towards the occult section, he let his fingers brushed the covers of the books before stopping and grabbing the book his fingers last touched. It looked like some sort of grimoire but hey, he could be wrong. Opening the book, he found himself staring at an amalgamation of languages. It was like how he wrote his notes back in his elementary days when he first discovered his quirk and wanted to be as cryptic as possible. It was a mix of ancient languages and symbols that he had once used on his notes but ultimately stopped using it since his notebooks started catching on fire for no reason at all.

'he- '

As he was about to approach one of the bookstore's staff, the whole city was plunged into darkness. He doesn't know if it was his inner feral bastard waking up from its deep, deep slumber or if it's something else, but it made him run out of the dark store with the unpaid book in his hands.

In the distance, a weird laugh resonates in the darkness of the night. Some say it was a villain, others say it was some mental patient who got out of the facility in the middle of the blackout. Whatever that was, no one really knows, but it sets everyone on edge.

* * *

After attending numerous self-defense classes at a nearby dojo, Queenie headed towards the sauna to take a bath. She wasn't going to head home smelling like sweat. Submerging herself into the communal tub, she let her mind wander. After enrolling in one too many self-defense classes, she felt like she got hit by three freight trains consecutively. Her body is sore, and no amount of hot bath can remove it. She almost groaned out in frustration but held it in. This was a public place and people might think that she's doing something inappropriate in the bath. The last thing she wants is to get kicked out of the establishment. Queenie let her mind wander around some more before the whole place was submerged in darkness. There were squeaks from the other ladies in the sauna. With a sigh, Queenie stood and got out of the sauna through the emergency exit. Hey, it was a free bath and she isn't going to let the opportunity to pass. It wasn't like she doesn't have enough money to pay for it, it's just that she likes the rush of not paying and being a general nuisance. Though, would it still be called nuisance if she's causing establishments to lose money? Queenie huffs before shaking her head. As if she cares.

* * *

**local feral bastards makes an appearance. **

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **man this sucks :'( who would teach those kids bad words? or how to be little asshats? or how to be sweet little angels? should someone go kill momther?

**Littlecosma001: **lmao bro ask away i'd either put a dumb emoji as a reply or answer your question. though, there's a bigger percentage of me answering your questions because i'd be too stupid to put it in the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do apologize for the late V-day special part 1. I was stressing out over stupid things that ultimately worked out in the end. I'm stupid. I know.**

**The second V-day special will most likely be late too since I will be busy with stuff soon and by soon, I mean tomorrow. **

**I hope ya'll enjoy this hot garbage.**

* * *

As the pitter patter of rain blended with the soft music playing in her room, Inori couldn't help but sigh as she lay in bed, her mind wandering off to dreamland once again. Man, staying at her grandma's house is sucking the fun out of her. There is no wi-fi connection nor is there a signal for her phone. Damned trees. Inori heaved another sigh as she turned to her side, eyes wandering around her dark room. She can't play video games; her games need internet. She can't browse and send dank memes; there is no internet. What a predicament she is in.

'I wanna go back to auntie!'

She moaned into her pillow melodramatically as she sobbed sadly to herself. At least auntie lets her hang out with her friends past ten in the evening and wouldn't nag her in the morning. Izuku sure is lucky. With his loving mom, there is literally nothing else to ask for. Well, maybe a dad but who cares about that? Auntie raised him good and that's enough.

'ah, whatever. Time to sleep.'

Inori whispers to herself as she closed her eyes, sending her wishes to the stars behind the rain clouds as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

'-for the test, I want you to go take the hero licensure exam.'

Inori stared at mother long and hard. Is she serious? Hero licensure exam? In this month?

'you do know they have a schedule for that, right?'

There was a brief silence. Grandma and mother looked at each other, a blank disbelieving look on their faces as her uncles laughed loudly in the background.

's-since when?!'

Mother shouted, half embarrassed from her little mistake.

'since I was in middle school. I thought you knew?'

If mother doesn't know about the schedule for the licensure exam, then this means Inori can go back to her normal university life with her friends. How nice! Fate truly works in mysterious ways. There was more confused chatter between mother and grandma as her uncles left the room one by one, having their full of the funny conversation between the three females.

'welp, better luck next time. I gotta go back to school my attendance is suffering.'

And with that, Inori got her old life back albeit a little anti-climactic.

* * *

'what's up mother truckers!'

Inori screamed as she kicked down the three's apartment door.

'watch your fucking words! This is a no bad word household!'

Mun-Hee shouted back; feet propped up on the coffee table.

'mother truckers?! That hurts like a butt cheek on a stick!'

Queenie said, a fake pout on her face. Alfonso shook his head as he wiped the spilled milk from the counter.

'whoops.'

Inori shrugged nonchalantly before tossing Mun-Hee a bottle, filled with glowing liquid.

'serum delivery! Now pay up!'

Inori said as she plopped down beside Mun-Hee who grumbled at her but placed a couple of scrunched up paper bills from her pocket.

'you got your money, now get out. Todobroki is looking for you and he is foaming in the mouth.'

Mun-Hee said, slyly looking at Inori who sighed before standing up from the couch.

'why is he so obsessed with me?'

Inori said, fake annoyance on her face. Queenie squealed, rambling on and on about her OTP as she shook Alfonso who was slowly turning green while Mun-Hee made a gagging sound before throwing a throw pillow at Inori.

'get out of our home and go to your boo.'

Mun-Hee teased as Inori walked out of their home, her middle finger raised as a form of goodbye.

* * *

'-razy! Where have you been?!'

Natsuo nagged as he shook her hard, his grip tight on her arms.

'if you don't stop shaking me, I'm gonna- '

Inori's breakfast came out of her mouth and onto Natsuo's jeans and shoes. There was a brief silence between them before Inori wailed an apology while Natsuo was juggling wiping off the puke on him and making Inori stop apologizing.

'-so sorry! Oh my god- '

'-alright! These are old anyways please don't cry- '

The two of them stayed like that until they broke out in a laugh before Inori followed Natsuo to the men's restroom, diligently waiting outside for him to finish cleaning off her breakfast.

'_Waah_! I'm so sorry Natsu-boy! Even though it's your fault because you've been shaking me hard.'

Inori said, their arms tangled together as they walked around the nearby park, once again cutting classes.

'you can't blame me for being worried! You've been missing for days! No calls, no texts, no memes on your social medias, nothing!'

Natsuo said as he pinched her cheek with his free hand. Inori slaps it away laughing.

'you've been stalking my social media accounts? Wow, didn't know I had that kind of effect on you.'

Inori laughed as she poked his cheek with her free hand. Natsuo slaps it away with a chuckle.

'what can I say, I've never met a weird little noodle like you before.'

He shrugs nonchalantly which earned him a nudge from Inori.

'little? Excuse you, I'm _older_ than you.'

Inori glares at him playfully as she looked up at him. Natsuo smiled at her boyishly, his face being highlighted by the sun in a _weird_ way that made Inori appreciate his beauty.

'you sure are older but I'm **taller** so I can call you little noodle.'

Natsuo's beautiful visage shattered in Inori's eyes as he teased her about her height. She slapped his stomach which made Natsuo double over, his hands clutching his stomach.

'damn, you hit hard!'

Natsuo wheezed out as Inori laughs in his face, the two of them no longer tangled around each other.

_'Today sure is a great day.'_

Inori thought to herself as she once again looped her arms around Natsuo's while they continue to walk around the park, their afternoon classes forgotten.

* * *

'I'm home!'

Inori hollered as she entered the Midoriya household. Auntie greeted her as the older woman messed around the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

'How's mom?'

Auntie asked her as Inori plopped down the couch.

'same old hermit. She gave me a brain booster, whatever that meant.'

Auntie sighed and shook her head; fully aware how _weird_ mom is.

'same old hermit huh? Heh. Well, what about big sister?'

She chuckled as Inori let out a tired groan at the mention of her mother.

'same old meanie. Made me spar with uncles all day long.'

Auntie was suddenly all over her, checking for cuts and bruises from the spars, fully aware how rough those males play.

'I'm good auntie no need to worry- '

'big sister Inorin?!'

Izuku stared at Inori and his mom before charging at her.

'I missed you!'

He shouted through tears, a tight hug around Inori. It was a tear-jerking reunion. Mostly because of the burnt dinner but tear-jerking, nonetheless.

**Bonus Round!  
Valentine's Day Special [Gift 1]**

After months of preparing, the stage is finally complete and the only one missing is the protagonist. Now, this might seem excessive for a mere Valentine's day gift but Inori isn't keen on giving the love of her life a shitty gift. He deserves the best the world could offer! He's oh so nice and oh so perfect! Not to mention had the same shitty childhood as her! Truly, they're perfect for each other!

'what if he doesn't like your gift?'

Inori heard Mun-Hee as they prepare the surgical equipment they're going to use.

'then he's next.'

Inori shrugged as she continued to clean the apparatus, a little hurt at Mun-Hee's question. Why is she even friends with a pessimistic asshat like her anyways?

'you're literally going to kill his dad.'

Ah right. She's the only voice of reason in their quartet.

'so?'

She can feel Mun-Hee's incredulous stare at the back of her head as Alfonso and Queenie wheeled in a drugged-up Endeavor. He was strapped on gurney, quirk suppressors on his wrists and ankles.

'are you ready?! I know I am! Oh, I'm _so_ excited! Finally! An actual human dissection!'

Queenie squealed as she grabbed a pair of gloves from the disposable gloves box. Alfonso shook his head in amusement as he wore a surgical mask.

'am I the only sane person in this damned room?'

Mun-Hee asked as she watch her friends talk with each other animatedly about dissecting an actual living human.

'no because if you were sane, you would've called the cops on us now.'

Alfonso cheekily replied as he tossed her a pair of latex gloves and surgical mask.

'you're the one who suggested this in the first place.'

Inori stated, a smug smile on her face.

'alright, alright fine. We're all fucked up. Now, can we just get on with it?'

Mun-Hee said as she rolled her eyes. This was going to be a one hell of a night that's for sure.

It was now past eleven in the evening and she sat alone in the local park's swing set as she waits for the love of her life. As Inori fixed the red glittery ribbon on the box, she heard Natsuo called out to her.

'Is that for me?! And I thought the little poem you wrote for me was the gift!'

His eyes lighted up as Inori handed him the box. It wasn't heavy as one would expect but rattles the same when shaken.

'don't shake it too hard, you don't want your gift to be ruined, don't you?'

Inori stared at Natsuo's face lovingly as he pulled the ribbon from the box. As he opened the box, his eyes widened.

'i-is this an actual human heart?!'

His expression turned from giddy to horrified and Inori _loved_ it.

'yes! I figured cartoonish chocolate hearts wouldn't be able to describe my love for you, so I got you an actual human heart!'

She smiled at Natsuo sweetly who sat there, shocked with what he had received. He was brought back to his senses when his phone rang. It was his sister.

'yes?'

Natsuo answered, eyes lingering on the bloody heart in the box. His sister called to inform him that their dad was found dead on the front door, all bloody and missing some parts. It was gruesome and Natsuo could only guess who did it. He let his phone fall from his hands as he averted his gaze from the heart and towards Inori who was still smiling oh so sweetly.

'what? Don't you like your gift?'

There was a hint of teasing in her voice, her sweet smile slowly turning into a smirk.

'like?'

He stood up from his swing and marched towards Inori.

'_Like_? You're stupid if you think that I liked your gift!'

He grabbed her forearms harshly, forcing her to stand up.

'I love it! I _love_ it you silly goose!'

He hugged her tightly which she returned. Inori sighs and signaled to her friends that there is no need for another body bag.

'happy Valentine's Day. I love you.'

Inori whispered to Natsuo who buried his face into her hair before responding.

'I love you too.'

The hug tightened as Inori hears him whisper the same words repeatedly, like a mantra. The two spent the whole evening under the stars, hands intertwined together.

* * *

**I've always wanted to try writing shit like that ngl.**

**Replies:**

**Littlecosma001: **Bakubrat saw her once and deemed her irrelevant since she doesn't look _special_ back then so he forgot about her.

Mother is a huge bitch because she's a hard flexer and an elitist asshat who most likely spits on the poor in her free time.

Inori's dad is living in a different prefecture, managing their farms. what kind of farms? lots. There are rice fields, orchards, animals, the whole shebang.

hell yeah! an arranged quirk marriage to strengthen the Todoroki-Midorima friendship. Cool shit.

with her quirk, she can basically bring forth doomsday with the phrase part while the lucky part is just her dodging bad vibes coming her way. The lucky dodging part is just a fucked up ESP shit while the phrase one is her manipulating probability to her liking and the only thing that stops her from ending the world is her desire to be a normal citizen of the country. She can be a big time villain and that option is still on the table. Overpowered. I know. I haven't thought of how OP probability manipulation is tbh and the no blinking drawback is mankind's only salvation when Inori snaps.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back from the dead. I am very sorry for not updating. I was busy with stuff and didn't have a free time. Thank fuck today is a holiday.**

**since I've made a v-day special, I would also make a white day special.**

* * *

Three days have passed since Inori came back from her grandma's mansion and the Midoriya Household fell back to its usual rhythm of Inko working until the wee hours of the morning, Inori and Alfonso manning the kitchen, Mun-Hee helping Izuku fix his bag, and Queenie filling the silence with her endless chatter.

'-fire! It was so damn cool!'

Today's story was all about how Queenie set their school on fire back in elementary. Izuku admits to himself that their wacky adventures sound fun and that he's jealous because he never had friends like that. Kacchan doesn't count of course. He's not as fun as Inori and her friends. It's all hero this hero that and number one this and number one that to his childhood friend and it _is_ getting a little bit tiring in his opinion. Well, whatever. He's got Ochaco and Iida now and he's more than happy with his new set of friends. Maybe one day he'll find people like Queenie, Alfonso, and Mun-Hee to fill up his list of friends but for now, that's a work in progress but for now, he's got a breakfast to eat.

'thanks for the meal!'

Izuku said before diving into his breakfast. As he chews, he watched his cousin mess around with her friends. It's a good day.

* * *

'I'm heading out!'

Izuku waved goodbye as Inori and her friends waved back, glad that their lives fell back to its usual rhythm. If only it could stay like that.

'I've had this dull throbbing headache for three days now. I think it's the serum.'

Inori said as Mun-Hee unlocks her workshop, their two other friends in tow.

'ah, yeah I've identified the serum's purpose and ingredients.'

Mun-Hee dully replied as she tossed the keys on the table. Inori turned to her, an eyebrow raised at Mun-Hee's reply.

'in theory, that serum was supposed to let you use your brain to its full potential. Maybe control it too like disabling and enabling things. Like turning off your pain receptors. Worst case scenario is you becoming an immortal by controlling your aging.'

Inori hummed in response as she fiddled with the prototype laser gun she picked up from somewhere in Mun-Hee's workshop. Queenie gasps, eyes shining with amazement.

'you _have_ to share this serum with us! We can be immortals and just fuck around!'

Alfonso bonked her on the head with a stress ball he found lying around the workshop.

'dumbass. Theory and actual application are two different things.'

Mun-Hee nodded in agreement with Alfonso before turning her head towards Inori.

'we're gonna have to record your body's adjustment to the serum. I will need you to write it down every day while I finish up this scanner I've made. It's still in testing stages but it should work well.'

Inori hummed once more, still fiddling with the laser gun.

'Are you even fucking listening?'

Mun-Hee glared at her friend who was playing around her phase one laser gun.

'yeah I was. Now shut up. My head hurts.'

Mun-Hee rolled her eyes at her friend's reply but let her be. Turning her attention to her two other friends and gave them instructions before turning to her current project. Their lives are getting more hectic than usual and that could only mean one thing. There's something brewing in the distant future and Mun-Hee doesn't think the four of them is ready for that yet.

'shouldn't waste time. Gotta improve.'

She whispers to herself as she tinkered with her project, forgetting about her three friends in her workshop.

* * *

Alfonso sat on a neon orange bean bag in Mun-Hee's workshop, his head's gears turning. Looks like he needs to read through the grimoire he stole from the bookshop. Maybe he'll find something there to let him see the future? But the future is ever changing and has countless possibilities. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Maybe consuming a little bit of that serum can help him? Surely Mun-Hee and Inori would let him get some of the serum.

'wow, you do look weird when you're in deep thought.'

Queenie commented as she laid on her stomach, feet swinging idly in the air.

'of course you'd think it's weird, you're not capable of deep thoughts after all.'

He snarked back, which earned him a snort from Queenie and Inori.

'you may be capable of deep thoughts, but are you capable of deep throats?'

Queenie's sly smirk made Alfonso and Inori crack up, almost peeing their pants from laughing hard.

* * *

'don't be stupid. Chili and mint don't cancel each other out.'

Natsuo said, amusement dancing in his eyes as Inori prepared her mints and chilis in front of her.

'doesn't matter. Hellfire is also welcome!'

And with that, she downed the items in front of her. Natsuo could only stare in shock. How did he become friends with this dumbass again? Oh right. She was cute.

_'waaah!'_

Tears flowed down Inori's cheeks as her face turned red from her stupidity. Natsuo laughed his ass off as his friend cried from the intense heat from the chilis and the intense cool from the mints. She chewed it, nonetheless. Natsuo slid his bottled water towards Inori who uncapped it and downed it in one go. He froze and blushed. It was an indirect kiss! How embarrassing!

_'waaah!'_

Inori cried some more since the water enhanced the burning sensation in her mouth, oblivious to Natsuo's internal struggle.

* * *

'I'm home!'

Izuku hollered into his own home, receiving replies of 'welcome back!' in varying tones from his cousin and her friends. His mom walked out of the kitchen, her usual smile back on her lips.

'what are you guys playing?'

Izuku asked as he sat beside his cousin who beamed at him and explained their card game to him.

'this is the rudest card game out there! From what I've heard, this was such a big hit before that there were editions for western holidays!'

With his cousin's eyes shining in excitement, he was handed a deck of his own by Alfonso. As he looked down, his soul left his body. It was in English, and it was rude. _Very rude_. He could only sigh. Of course, his cousin and his friends would enjoy a game this rude. Well, whatever. If they're happy, he's happy. A serene smile found its way on Izuku's lips at the scene in front of him. Hopefully, things would stay as peaceful as this.

**Bonus Round!  
Valentine's Day [Gift 2]**

Inori hums a jolly tune as she prepared a Valentine's dinner party for all her loved ones. She was three dishes deep in her preparation when the door opened to reveal Izuku who invited some of his friends over. Inori _did_ say to invite people over.

'I'm back!'

He hollered as he ushered his classmates and friends inside his home.

'that smells good!'

Ochaco beamed as she stepped inside the Midoriya household.

'it better be. I've been slaving away in the kitchen alone for hours now.'

Inori quipped, suddenly emerging from the kitchen to hand them small plates filled with what they could only assume as food samples.

'here. Taste.'

She handed them the tray before going back to the kitchen, no doubt back to messing around in there.

'where's everyone?'

Izuku asked as he distributed small plates around the five of them.

'auntie is on her way home from work. As for my friends, they're picking up someone.'

Inori replied as she busied herself with the pasta she was making. There was an upbeat music playing in the background as Izuku and his friends chowed on the samples.

'We're here!'

Alfonso slammed the door open, a huge smile on his face as Mun-Hee grunted before shoving her phone inside her pocket. Queenie and Natsuo engaged in a conversation, away from the other Todoroki's view.

'whoa! This is where you live?'

Natsuo exclaimed, now in front of the three. Inori raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in her eyes.

'where did you think I was living? In a dumpster?'

Natsuo was about to retort when his eyes landed on something red and white.

'what are you doing here?'

He looked at his younger brother, a bewildered look in his face.

'what are _you_ doing here?'

Shouto fired back, fork still deep into the pasta he was chowing on.

'I'm friends with Inori!'

The older Todoroki said, now standing in front of the high schoolers.

'I was invited by Midoriya.'

The younger Todoroki replied, ever so deadpan as he directed his fork towards the chopped fruits.

'h-hello...'

Izuku awkwardly waved at the older Todoroki towering over them. Natsuo huffed before beaming at Izuku.

'Hey! Are you the famous greenie baby?'

Izuku choked on his fruit, a blush spreading on his face. It seems that Izuku has malfunctioned. The high schoolers laughed at the newly discovered nickname as the college students headed towards the kitchen, no doubt to bother the lone cook.

It was around seven in the evening when the party started and by eight-thirty, it was on full swing. Inko smiled as the high schoolers intermingled with the college kids through video games and card games. She noticed that two college kids were missing, and she could only guess what those two were doing. With a smile on her face, she decided to distract the rest of the children with food and entertainment. Those two love birds deserve some peace and quiet.

Inori and Natsuo sat in front of each other on her bed, chocolates scattered between the two of them with Inori retelling of a wild story from her middle school days on how she stumbled upon a cult inside the school.

'-and it was wild! Oh boy, I ran towards the exit, with those crazy cult members in tow- '

But he doesn't really register a word she's saying. He's busy with admiring her.

'-ran through the quad like a madman- '

Natsuo is somewhat glad that Inori is oblivious to his obvious attraction towards her but at the same time, he's also somewhat upset. Is she really that dense? He has been hinting that he likes her more than friends should. Hell, her friends (and to some extent, the student body) are aware of his attraction towards Inori. He sighs softly, eyes wandering around Inori's cluttered room. There were books and comics strewn around, some were open while some were not. There was one magazine that caught his attention though. It was open and the bold words said '10 ways to know if someone has a crush on you' in pink. Huh. Seems like she's not as dense as she let on.

'D-don't look at that!'

Inori jumped off the bed and dashed towards the magazine. Too bad Natsuo grabbed it first. Curse his long arms.

'huh? What's this? Ten ways to know if someone has a crush on you? Heh, didn't know you were the type to read these.'

Natsuo teased as Inori's face slowly turned pink. This was probably the first time he ever saw her blush.

'that is Queenie's magazine! She left it here! Not mine! Not mine at all!'

Her wide panicked eyes hints that it was the opposite though. With a chuckle he held the magazine higher above his head as he stepped closer to her.

'really now? C'mon man, no need to be shy with me now.'

He teased as Inori's face gradually become redder and redder.

'here, how 'bout a deal? I won't tell anyone about this magazine'

He shook it gently, a teasing smile slowly turning into a sly smirk.

'if you agree to my terms.'

Inori sweats as she averted her gaze from Natsuo's face. Damn, she should've at least hidden away the magazines before letting him inside her room.

'what terms?'

Inori asked, wincing at the somewhat sexual implications of his words. She doesn't want the children to hear her getting plowed by Natsuo. Not that she's expecting it! They're friends and friends don't fuck each other for fun!

'I'll let you know when you agree!'

There it is again, the boyish smile on his face. Inori sighs, surrendering her fate to the heavens above.

'fine, fine. I accept- '

She was cut off as soft lips connected to her own. It was brief but the sensation lasted far longer than it should've.

'nice! You're now my girlfriend then!'

Natsuo exclaimed, as if he didn't kiss her.

'huh? Boy, you're such a fucking weirdo.'

Inori huffed out, more pissed than amused to which Natsuo just shrugged and dragged her back to the bed they were previously sitting on.

'well? Continue your story! I wanna hear more!'

And so, the two of them ate chocolates and talked until one of them fell asleep.

'I love you'

Natsuo whispered to Inori, his arms draped over her waist as they laid on the bed together before falling asleep with his face buried into the crook of her neck.

* * *

**i apologize if the v-day special is a little bit lacking (the main story is always lacking so that's a given lol). I have no idea how normal romances work since I am a loveless(?) fool and have spent valentine's day alone. I've shimmied in a few other types of love like the family love and the friendship love in the Valentine's day special. Hope that's cool with y'all.**

**Replies:**

** darkpaladin89: **I may or may not have gone overboard with that. ;3

**Littlecosma001: **fire away bruh!  
not if she can help it. Being prepared for it doesn't mean she's going to do it.  
they haven't really met each other in person. There were pictures exchanged between families. As for the meet each other, I'm still thinking about that ;3  
oop you right. One day. Some day.  
huh. maybe. but isn't he a wee little baby back then? will he remember?  
Auntie Inko deserves everything good in this whole damn world and Inori is willing to burn it down if that's what her lovely auntie wished for her to do.

**Yxmity: **idk why but I read that in the same tune as 'blackpink in your area'. ANYWAYS, the dankest soup out there is cream of mushroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! I'm alive and well! since my city's on lock down, I now have more time to write some more. sorry for being inactive! I was drowning with internship bullshit and was (still am tbh) ready to throw hands with other co-interns. **

**I made a White Day special! I don't know if I can uphold the promise I made some time ago that I will make it a 2-part shit. Eh, I'll keep y'all posted. Or not. who knows. Not me.**

**Completely unrelated to this story, you guys better wash your hands regularly and avoid crowded places. let's leave the death count to the boomers ok?**

* * *

With how the Hero Killer dominated the headlines for the past few days, Inori's university has set up a mini event to commemorate the country's unsung heroes, the Vigilantes. There were booths with little trinkets and memorabilia all over the campus grounds, cosplayers dressing as their favorite vigilantes, vigilante fan club sign-up booths, and many, many more. There were also annoying reporters and journalists running around, harassing students for an interview. Most students who were grabbed for an interview have covered their faces in fear of those people who thinks vigilantism is a crime.

_'-is not a crime! It's just 'getting even' and frankly, who doesn't want that? Especially those whose family got murdered- '_

A fellow student ranted, face obscured with a silly cartoony mask of a vigilante, I.D. nowhere to be seen on his person. Obscured from the media's view were students with quirks that can manipulate technology gathered around and messed with the news vans and the expensive media equipment as to not let the media manipulate the story. There were also robotics students who livestreamed the interview on various livestreaming websites.

'look at that, the student body uniting as one to spread the Vigilante agenda.'

A voice filled with awe from behind said. It was Inori's classmate in one of her numerous lecture classes. The one with body altering quirk. Inori huffed in amusement before turning to her classmate.

'cute isn't it?' Inori said, amusement dancing in her eyes. 'people working together to achieve one goal' Inori sighs with a dreamy smile on her face which made her classmate laugh.

'man, you're funny. Of course they'd work together, we all have the same agenda. Spread vigilantism and make it a norm.' they shrug, a content look on their face. Inori shook her head fondly as she turned her eyes towards the commotion in front of her. the numerous news crew loitering around the school's grounds frantically plugging and unplugging cords to stop the live broadcast as the masked student continued with their pro-vigilante rant. It would've been easier if Mun-Hee's classmate did the speech. She was a hypnotist after all. Scoffing to herself, Inori grabbed her classmate as police started to get involved, turning the peaceful interview into a riot.

* * *

'seriously?' Queenie deadpanned at Inori who was smiling innocently as she bailed out the students who got arrested in the little riot earlier. As Inori disregarded her friend's withering stare, she patted every single one of the arrested students on the back and told them '_good job!'_ as she herded the flock of college kids out of the precinct and onto the streets. They were thanking her left and right as they shuffled out.

'what? I just think it's unfair that they got arrested for being vocal with their views' Inori said as she shrugged nonchalantly, arms tangled around each other. Queenie sighs and leaned into her friend. 'you literally blew all your money on them. If that's not big dumb bitch energy, I don't know what is.' Inori laughs at the remark before responding.

'you'd know once you look into the mirror!' and so, the two of them ran around, dodging and poking each other until they both ran out of breath. It was a fun day for Inori and she could only hope that days like these lasts forever.

* * *

'Izuku?!'

Inori busted through the door, a fruit basket in her arms. The three students jumped from the sudden noise as the older student marched towards the green haired boy. As she slammed the basket of fruits on the side table, the room got colder. Iida and Shouto could only pray for their comrade's safety.

'you better explain your side right now or I will drag you to my private island and have you live there for the rest of your life.'

And so, to protect his dream of becoming Japan's number one hero, Izuku spilled. He told her how it was the right thing to do and that it's a hero's duty and that his (future) profession's motto is to 'serve and protect' or whatever Izuku said. Inori was too busy peeling an orange to care.

'that's cool and all,' Inori started once Izuku was done talking, chewing on a piece of orange. 'but you gotta remember, you're just an intern, a total greenhorn in the industry. Serious things like this one should be left in the adult's care.' Inori looked at the three high schooler's faces who were ready to defend themselves. She continued talking. 'I know it's a hero's duty blah _blah_ **_blah_**. I get it. You're all eager to show the world what you got but you don't have to be blinded by that glory. You're just kids. You haven't mastered your quirks yet.' She wants to say more but held herself back. A clouded mind wouldn't help her in this situation.

'ah whatever.' Inori said as she laid on the hospital bed beside Izuku which earned a squawk from Tenya and Izuku. 'its not like you three would listen. After all, I'm just an ordinary citizen of this country.' and then just like that, Inori fell asleep.

* * *

Shouto barely remembers the first time he attended one of his father's gatherings but the girl who literally kicked their door down seemed familiar for some reason. But that's unlikely. This girl doesn't feel or look like an upper echelon citizen. She looks middle class (if not _lower_ than middle class) with her faded mom jeans and her old and worn band tee. Besides, from what he can see, she's related to Midoriya and the poor green haired boy is well- _poor_. **Broke** even. With his tacky off-brand bright red boots to his demeanor, Midoriya screams middle class. It's not like he's class-shaming his classmate. It's just that- well- he was brought up like this ok? It's hard to unlearn things like that. If he was Natsuo then sure, he wouldn't be as much of an ass about social standings and shit. But he's not his brother.

_'-m just an ordinary citizen of this country.'_ What a weird thing to say. But Shouto let it go. He's got better things to think about.

* * *

Tenya was surprised when Inori barreled through the door and started preaching about shit. She was talking too fast, so he didn't really understand, and he doesn't think Todoroki was listening. The poor boy looked like his head drifted past the clouds and into the endless void that is outer space. Izuku however, looked like he was about to burst either into tears or into an angry speech. Either way, it's going to be bothersome. What he didn't think that would be more bothersome is Inori making Izuku _scoot_ over to share the bed with her so she can _sleep_. What the hell. He tried to get her off, but Izuku told him that it was alright. So he left it at that as he took a bite out of the banana Izuku handed him from the basket Inori brought with her. hopefully, she gets caught and get kicked out. Surely that will teach her a lesson. Right?

**Bonus Round!**_  
White Day Special_

As Natsuo took one last look at his masterpiece and nodded to himself. Surely Inori would love his gift for White Day. After all, he spent a whole lot of time and effort on his gift.

'I'm here!'

Inori hollered from the entrance of their shared apartment.

'In here!'

He replied, excitement evident in his voice. As Inori entered the room, her eyes widened in surprise.

'a cake?! For me?!'

He nodded as she squealed in happiness before grabbing a slice and eating it.

'ya like it?'

He asked lovestruck eyes focused on Inori. She nodded and shoved more cake in her mouth.

'where did you buy this?'

Natsuo chuckled.

'I made it! It's filled with my love for you!'

Inori snorted and rolled her eyes in amusement.

'what's in it? It tastes so good! Didn't know you're good at baking.'

Natsuo bashfully smiled.

'what's in the cake? Oh you know, solids, _liquids_, the usual. And my **_love_** for you, or course.'

It sounded suspicious. Why emphasize liquids and love? Nodding to herself, Inori decided to joke around.

'with how you said that, you're making me think you added your semen in this.'

Natsuo smiled broadly, eyes crazed with love.

'not just semen! Blood and tears too! It's like, we're one now!'

Inori sat in shock, fork dropping from her hand and onto the table as Natsuo continued to _wiggle_ in his seat, gushing how parts of him are inside her now and how they're bound together.

'you know,'

Inori started as she raked a hand through her hair, obviously distressed.

'you could've just made me swallow those (and more) _raw_ and _straight from the source_ you know? I'm _very _willing.'

'eh? Where's the fun in that?'

* * *

**Did I overdo it? I sure do hope not lol**

**I AM VERY SORRY IF SHOUTO SEEMED SO ELITIST OHMYGOD I SWEAR THAT'S NOT MY INTENTION AAAAAAA**

**The Quartet are very touchy to the point of PDA. No shame, only friendly love. Probably because some of them are touch-starved.**

**Replies:**

**Littlecosma001: **well it was supposed to be Asui (cuz y'know, Dekusquad) but I didn't realize that I've deleted her one and only line but it could literally be anyone you want from the UA student body tbh.

**darkpaladin89: **yay! [insert happy worm dance here]


	17. Chapter 17

**bro, this corona virus lock down is making me a wee bit crazy ngl.**

**family bonding y'all!**

* * *

With Izuku's recent hospitalization, Inori's mother decided to once again call her for the juicy deets the teen has.

"Like I said, he got his ass whopped by that Hero Killer guy." Inori said, face set in the family's typical eternally pissed face as her mother cackled like a madman on cocaine. "Ha! That's what he gets for trying to be a hero when he's quirkless!" Inori grimaced along with her grandma who was just chilling on the couch, munching on biscuits. "he's not quirkless. He has strength enhancing quirk" "I don't care! He's born quirkless and would stay quirkless to me!" and so, for the next three hours, Inori's mother cackled until she choked on air. The moment she was choking on air, Inori and grandma decided to 'check the gardens' for 'some vegetables ready for picking'. The two of them parted ways after leaving the sunroom.

"yo, Inorin!" god, why have you forsaken Inori? "hello Third uncle." Inori cringed away from her boisterous uncle. Well, _tried_. Third Uncle is the type of person who has little to no respect in social distance. He's also an airhead so cringing away from him would only means you're shy in his mind.

"wanna hang out with your cool and handsome Third Uncle? Hahaha! I know you do! After all, I'm the coolest uncle!" Third Uncle does this every time! Inori steeled her resolve. She will reject Third Uncle's offer to hang out this time!

* * *

"where the hell- "Inori starts, eyes wandering around the room she's currently in. "-am I?" to her left was Third Uncle, geared in his military uniform. This time around, she's not alone with Third Uncle which is good. She doesn't wanna repeat the last time the two of them were left alone with no _adult_ supervision. Sadly, the _adult_ supervision was First Uncle. He's very lax and would let Third Uncle do whatever he wants. God damn it all!

"I don't see how this is a good uncle-and-niece bonding exercise." First Uncle comments as he flashed his badge at the sentry guards who saluted with all their might at her two uncles. "well, she'll have more insight on jailing system!" Third Uncle beamed at First Uncle who sighed before fixing Inori's beret. "Third Uncle" Inori called her uncle who beamed at her, excited to have a rare bonding time with his favorite niece. "why did you make me wear this?" Inori deadpans as First Uncle snorts in amusement. "to look cute _and_ fit in the theme! We're in **jail** after all!" Inori sighs and looked down at her outfit. It was a 'mini-me' cutesy girly version of Third Uncle's military uniform, from the cute little beret to the cute boots. It was annoying.

"ah, but this isn't a normal jail." A voice from behind said. Turning around, Inori saw an older man in the same uniform Third Uncle is wearing but with less accents. "welcome to Tartarus, Miss Midorima." Huh.

"please, Inori is fine _Gramps_."

* * *

"literally what the fuck?! You were in **Tartarus**?!" Queenie screeched as the four of them hanged out in Mun-Hee's workshop. "yeah, I was given a grand-ass tour of the place and a matching uniform." Inori stated, bored as ever. "well, whatever. Just don't wear your new uniform at the party later." Queenie shrugged, now uninterested in Inori's Tartarus adventure. "happy birthday." Inori said, a party hat in her hand. Where she got it, Queenie doesn't know. "it's not my birthday you dumb fuck, Endeavor is hosting a party tonight to flex and our families are invited." Inori sighs and buried her face in the neon bean bag.

"fuck my life." She groans into the bean bag.

* * *

Sipping her champagne, Inori let her eyes wander around the room. There were important figures left and right, kissing up each other's asses and flexing their achievements. As the designated family representative for stupid parties like this, it's Inori's job to smile, be pretty, and flex back but only when flexed on first. It was bearable with her three friends on their designated table. With the joint effort of Mun-Hee and Alfonso, the four of them had been conversing telepathically for the past hour or so. They don't really know how long they've been there.

"ah! Miss Midorima!" a new flexer has arrived. Queenie scoffed telepathically. Typical. They only look at Inori and rarely look at the rest of the table. They were keeping a mental tally on who was flexed on and the current number one on the list is Inori, followed by Mun-Hee, leaving Alfonso and Queenie in third place. How sad (not really).

"hello." Inori greeted back. Huh, looks like she's approaching a new tactic on handling stray flexers coming their (her) way. 'Forget being nice, be rude instead!' was the new tactic's name. will it be effective?

"how is your father? Still tending to your family's garden?" ah, the classic 'look at this loser! Her dad's a stupid farmer in the countryside!' low jab. A tight but polite smile and light laugh combo! Nice response Inori! "oh sir, you're funny! Our family's garden isn't a great playground for the head of the Agriculture department! It would be too small for dad!" man, this is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

With the gathering ending, Inori slumped on her seat. Did they really think her dad is just a farmer? Well, sure he's always at the countryside, tending to the family's acers and acers of land, but that doesn't mean that's his full-time job.

"Inorin?"

A voice called out from behind her. Queenie giggled slyly as Alfonso and Mun-Hee discreetly recorded the scene. Looking behind her, Inori saw Natsuo dressed formally. "wow, you look like you're going to prom but didn't have a date, so you danced with your male friends." Inori said with a teasing smile. "so mean!" Natsuo pouted playfully before sitting with them on their table. "so, enjoying the party?" He smiled at the quartet. "your dad could do better." Mun-Hee responded, slouching on her chair. Natsuo sighs solemnly "sadly, dad isn't one for party rocking.". The four boo-ed as Natsuo laughed. Queenie smiled at them, eyes filled with excitement and mischievousness.

"wanna sneak out?"

Inori doesn't really get it but the five of them sneaked out of the Todoroki manor, still in their upper echelon party outfits. With Queenie laughing loudly, Alfonso nagging her to shut up, Mun-Hee muttering how this is a bad idea, and Natsuo's excited chatter, Inori didn't have the time and room for thinking about the finer details of their little escape. After all, the five of them are out of the stuffy party and are headed towards a more chill and hip party. Hopefully, they'd find a place to change their clothes.

* * *

In the end, the five of them entered a club in their suits and dresses. They stood out of place but who cares! They were in the hippest club downtown! Nobody cares what people wear in here!

"Chug! Chug! Chug! WHOO!"

The crowd cheered as Queenie gulped down massive amounts of alcohol at the bar. Alfonso was also at the bar but was doing shots instead. While those two were drinking their hearts out, Mun-Hee was at the dance floor, dancing with people she has never met in her life. Hell, she was even grinding with someone earlier.

"so." Natsuo starts, head turning towards Inori as the two of them were left at the booth to chill." What's poppin'?" he propped an arm on the table and strikes a pose before giving Inori _'The Smoulder'_. Inori snorted before cackling like a madman. Thank god the music was so damn loud. "what the fuck was that dumb face!" she was now crying from laughter as Natsuo huffed and pouted, pretending to be mad. "that was my new move! I call it The Smoulder- hey! Stop laughing!" Natsuo pinched her cheeks as she continued to laugh. "it's just- "Inori said, shoulders still shaking from all the laughing "-you look silly! Like- like a bird's butt!" Natsuo froze. "birds don't have butts! Those are called cloaca you dumb fuck!" He cried while pulling her cheeks some more.

It was a fun night. The most fun night the five of them ever had that they wished it never ends. Sadly, time doesn't stop for anyone and so, time continued to flow and today became tomorrow and tomorrow became today.

**Bonus Round!**

**Adult Supervision? He ****_is _****an Adult!**

When Inori was just a wee little fourth grader, Third Uncle took her out to fish with him. normally, this type of bonding moment is for dads and their sons, but their family isn't _normal_. And so, here they are, in buttfuck nowhere America. For what? Well, for fishing of course! Their current objective is to get salmon (maybe something else that swims too) but there is one glaring problem. Third Uncle doesn't know what a salmon looks like. He only knows it's a fish and fishes swim. Now, they're somewhere in America, armed with two fishing rods, Inori's sneer, and Third Uncle's determination. Surely, they'd find salmon. Right?

Wrong. Somehow, they entered a dense rainforest and was now on the run from piranhas and a huge ass snake. There were also angry natives in the mix. Third Uncle somehow pissed off the natives. For what reason, Inori doesn't care to know.

'oh look! A pretty frog!'

Third Uncle exclaimed as he stopped running and crouched down to pat the vibrant frog with his bare hands.

'Third Uncle! Don't!'

Too late. He froze and fell over, mouth starting to bubble. Whoa, whatever that was, it's fast acting. How cool is that? Shaking her head, Inori dragged her uncle around until she found a big enough tree where the two of them could hide for a bit. It felt like she was forgetting something, but she shrugs. Eh, it must be nothing.

'ngh…quirks…jail'

Third Uncle mumbled to himself. Maybe the frog was hallucinogenic? She sighs once more before slumping down. Inori misses her soft bed.

'I wish I had a more flexible quirk- '

Stupid! She has a probability quirk! But how much can she manipulate probability? Well, one way to find out. Slapping her uncle twice, she activated her quirk.

'Hey Third Uncle, did you know that the probability of us suddenly teleporting in the middle of Second Uncle's office is around one hundred percent?'

There were no weird special effects they just- poof-ed. One moment she was in a rainforest with Third Uncle and now, she's inside Second Uncle's office, all muddy and dirty. Beside her was her conked out Third Uncle.

'WHAT THE FUCK!?'

Inori turned to Second Uncle who had a pretty girl sitting on his lap, hair all messy and her lipstick all smudged.

'Hi Second Uncle.'

Inori starts, bored eyes drilling into the two adults who were probably doing adult things before she poof-ed in.

'Having fun?'

There were loud screams that echoed through the office and halls. The secretary was fired the next day and Second Uncle was sent away to train for covert ops. Third Uncle survived. Yay.

* * *

**time to introduce the three dunces.**

**First Uncle - second eldest and the most lax. he's the type of uncle that would always catch you doing something inappropriate and stare at you for a good minute or two before leaving but wouldn't tell your parents about it. he's one of the top brass in the maritime forces.**

**Second Uncle - third eldest and a soft boy. he's the type of uncle who would teach you how to drink at an early age. maybe even drugs. he's also the type of uncle who would bring their toddler niece to strip clubs when babysitting. he's one of the top brass in the air forces. **

**Third Uncle -youngest and a total airhead. he's the type of uncle who is boisterous gives bone crushing hugs. he's the kind of uncle that likes doing father-son bonding time with his niece even though she's a girl and is not his own child. he's one of the top brass in the military forces.**

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **lol poor kid.

:0 pls don't restart now. you haven't saved yet. (im sure i can think of better degenerate shit you can restart on so please-)


	18. Chapter 18

**so uh... i'm alive. sorry for not uploading for two months (i think? the days are blending in together and my limited awareness of time is now gone.). we had online classes but it got cancelled but was once again a thing but got cancelled again. it was wild af. **

**anyways, i miss the feeling of dread whenever it's exams season. its better than the emptiness i feel from the quarantine.**

* * *

Here it is. Exam Season. Izuku let out an exhale to get the jitters out. "Oi. Stop breathing so loud. You're busting my eardrums." Queenie snarked, a sneer on her face and a coffee mug in her hand. "sorry!" Izuku squeaked as Alfonso tsk-ed at Queenie. "don't bark. It's making my headache more intense." Alfonso then turned to Izuku "here's your breakfast. Eat lots yeah?" Izuku nods and proceeded to gobble down the hearty breakfast Alfonso prepared for him. Looking around, he saw his cousin and her friends littered around, each nursing their hangovers. He could only wince. How would they take _their_ exams if they're hungover? Speaking of exams, he has never seen these four reviewing their lessons or hold a book before. How in the world are they going to pass?

With those thoughts clouding his mind, Izuku headed towards UA. Hopefully, he'll remember his lessons.

* * *

"pencils down."

His homeroom teacher's gruff voice said as some of his classmates groaned in frustration. Written exams are the worst. "class dismissed." Eraserhead said as he tucked their exams under his arm before shuffling out of the room, his yellow sleeping bag in his other arm. Chatting with his friends as they headed towards the cafeteria, Izuku couldn't help but confide to his best buddies about his little dilemma.

"I just don't understand! I have _never_ seen the four of them hold a book nor review! Surely, they have quizzes too in university, right?" he ranted as the three of them walked back to their table. "maybe they learn better while listening in class? University professors are a different breed of teachers you know?" Ochaco said as she sat beside Asui who was munching on her meal. Izuku sighs as he plopped down beside Shouto who was stuffing his face with soba "breed? What are they? Dogs?" Izuku deadpanned as Ochaco shrugs. Tenya raised his hand to which they sweat dropped as one thought crossed the four's mind.

_'this isn't a recitation you know?'_

"It's illegal to pay your way through exams!" Izuku froze. Oh shit. What if big sister Inorin tried that? She might get suspended! Or worse, expelled! "no!" Izuku screamed as scenarios played in his head. With all the noise and squirming he's doing, Shouto discreetly moved away from the group. "don't be so mean Iida! Surely that's not the case, right? Todoroki? Tsu?" Ochaco turned to the other two occupants of the table who were peacefully minding their own business. Sighing, Tsuyu spoke up. "it might be possible, ribbit." Izuku wailed earning annoyed shouts from Bakugou a few tables away. Not minding him, the five continued their discussion. Now, it was Todoroki's turn. "Probably. My brother saw someone do that once." He replied, deadpan as ever. "hold on! You have a brother?! Since when!" and so, the topic shifted from a wailing Izuku to the annoyed Todoroki.

* * *

Students power-walked all over the university grounds, clad in their best (and by best, I meant most worn) sweats and joggers, disregarding what little dress code the school has. Truly, the Exam Season has officially started. There were some who were deliberately mixing ungodly amounts of powdered energy drinks into their coffee. Some were chewing Xanax like its candy. Some were taking energy drinks and Dayquil. Hell, there were even some who took Dayquil and Nyquil with their drinks. It was wild.

"did you review?" Natsuo asked the four as they plopped down on a table in the less crowded part of the library. "obviously not. Why ask stupid questions?" Mun-Hee snarked as she pushed her shades up. Inori let out an obnoxious burp before tossing her empty milk box away towards a nearby trashcan. "fucking disgusting." Alfonso grumbled as she used his bag as pillow. Natsuo sighs. He should've known better. As Alfonso and Mun-Hee brought out their respective notebooks and began reading, Queenie decided to nap for a bit. As his eyes swept their small six-person table, his gaze landed on Inori who was scrolling through her phone. Is she reviewing? Natsuo tilts his head in confusion. He doesn't remember anything about uploaded PowerPoints or reviewers shared on the student portal.

"what are you reading?" Natsuo whispered to Inori who smiled impishly before showing him the screen. Lo and behold, the answers for their lecture class exam. "what the hell? Where did you get that?" Natsuo whispered heatedly as Inori looked smug as hell. "got it from someone in class." "is this even the real shit?" Inori scoffs. "hell yeah bro." shrugging, Natsuo leaned in to read the answer key Inori has.

* * *

"time's up. Pass your papers."

The zombie professor grumbled as he collected the scantron papers from the students. Natsuo shoved his pencil in his back pocket before heading towards Inori who was once again scrolling through her phone.

"how's the exam? Pretty hard stuff huh?" one of his classmates stopped him. ah. It was the resident know-it-all. "yeah it totally was! I thought my brain was going to melt!" another classmate pipped in. "it was alright." Natsuo responded, lowkey glad he decided to read the answer key with Inori. As the conversation about the exam continued, Natsuo felt his soul leave his body.

_'This conversation is boring as hell!'_

"-wanna hang out after this- "Inori clapped twice before speaking. "brainiacs and gentlemen, it's time to go." thank god. If Natsuo was to stay and continue the bland conversation, he would totally lose his marbles. "Yeah, Inorin's right. See you guys around!" and with that, he made his great escape with Inori.

* * *

When Inori got home, she was welcomed by Izuku and his gang who was bawling his eyes out as he rambled on and on about how its bad to pay your way through exams.

"hey, hey! Do not project your misdeeds on me! I'm a good noodle!" Inori shouted as she shook Izuku hard. Iida spoke up, his hand making weird chopping movements "It's illegal to pay your professors to pass!" "but I don't pay my professors to pass!" Inori shouted back. "…so, you have sex with your professors to pass, ribbit?" Asui butted in. There was a brief silence before the high schoolers shouted (except for one Todoroki Shouto since he just paused from eating), highly scandalized. Izuku cried harder.

"what?! No! I have test answer keys! I don't suck my professor's dick! Jeez! What's gotten into you?!"

And so, Inori spent her night clearing out her tarnished name on the high schoolers.

* * *

**OMAKE**

The exams season have ended and now, it was time for the results. Natsuo was nervous. He just copied the answers on Inori's answer key. What if it was a prank? Will his GPA suffer?

_"-highest score is Todoroki and Midorima."_

What? He turned to Inori who grabbed their scantrons and handed him his. On the score was a red one hundred over one hundred. A perfect score. Holy shit. How. Natsuo was stunned. The answer key was legit!

_"now, time for a new lesson. Bring out your textbooks and turn- "_

Natsuo still couldn't believe it. He got a perfect score. All these years, he studied long and hard, but he never got a perfect score like this. Just where did Inori get her answer key? Shaking his head, he decided to focus on the lecture. He has lots of time to ask her later after class.

As the five of them ate their lunch at a nearby café, Natsuo decided to ask Inori his burning question. "how'd you get that answer key? It's too good to be true." The four shared a look before they continued to eat. "quirk." Huh? "I used my quirk." Inori said as she dipped her nuggets in ketchup. "what _is_ your quirk?" Natsuo asked as he sipped his soda. "y'know, my _quirk_." Mun-Hee snickered. Oh. She's messing with him again. "oh, your _quirk_. Cool shit bro, cool shit." And he continued eating.

_'what __**is**__ her quirk?'_

* * *

**so uh... using your quirk to cheat is a thing now. i was thinking of maybe i'd use the good old method of sliding your exam sheet to your friend but that's risky (even though we did it some years ago) and other cheating methods im familiar with. not that i cheat in my exams oh god no. I just- _seek help_ from willing friends. y'know?**

**Replies:**

**darkpaladin89: **flexing genes were inherited. lol makes me wish i had uncles like that

**Ori Heartlyng: **aaaaa thank you! i sure do hope you continue to enjoy this wacky bullshit story i've made!


	19. Chapter 19

**damn. I'm back again for more. we've got some brief cameos for some beloved people.**

**did the LoV even own a white van? who knows? not me that's for sure.**

* * *

After the exam results were posted, Inori and her friends decided to ditch school for a two-day trip to a secluded inn up in the mountains. It was a few prefectures over and would take hours to get there. After dropping Izuku in front of UA for his excursion, the four of them left Musutafu city's bounds and onto the long and winding highway. As they cruised down the highway with their speed a few ways above the speed limit, Inori busied herself with her phone as she texted Izuku.

"too bad Todobroki is a pussy ass bitch and didn't wanna ditch school." Queenie said as she fiddled with the side mirror as Alfonso instructed. Mun-Hee sat behind Queenie, snoozing. "well what can I say, he's too much of a good noodle to join us." Inori responded. There was a comfortable silence between the four with the radio being the only source of noise in the car. they had been driving for a few hours when a white van matched their speed before lowering their window and signaling them to stop at the nearby rest stop. Complying, Alfonso woke up the two slumbering girls and explained the situation. "you go talk to them Inorin." Queenie said as she reapplied her glittery lip gloss. Rolling her eyes, Inori stepped out of the car with Alfonso.

"hey, sorry to stop you guys but we're lost. Do you know how to get to this place?" the white van's representative asked as some of their companions peeked out form the inside of the heavily tinted van. Peeking at the pamphlet, Inori let out an 'oh' before looking back to the tall dude who asked them for directions. "you just passed the exit near this area." There was a loud _'god damn it! I knew it!'_ from the inside of the van followed by mad cackling and more curses. The tall dude apologized for the noise. "the next u-turn is five kilometers away. But" Inori waved her hand to make the man lean down for her to whisper. "there's a shortcut through those trees." The two of them looked at the wooded area. "just straight ahead I think?"

After a lengthy discussion of shortcuts and where the next u-turn is, the white van's representative asked his friends who decided that the shortcut would save them their precious time. waving goodbye to each other, Inori and Alfonso headed towards their car and drove off.

"the fuck was that?" Mun-Hee broke the silence. She tore open the bag of chips which she shared with Inori. "they're lost as shit." Mun-Hee and Queenie hummed before letting the issue go.

* * *

After spending more than half of the day on the highway, the four of them finally reached the inn. After taking a hundred selfies and making her friends wait, Queenie decided to post some. "what the fuck? No internet?" Alfonso snorted before dragging Queenie inside the inn and checking in. going their own separate ways, Inori decided to walk around and do some solo sight seeing. She walked and walked and walked until she entered the nearby town. It was a lowkey rural town with rice paddies here and there. There were kids playing with crayfishes and some high school students waking in groups, absorbed in their own worlds. Inori huffed before smiling softly. The charm of the rural town is getting into her.

"welcome!" the lone server of the restaurant Inori entered greeted her. with a small nod and a thin smile, she sat down on a stool, facing the chef. "welcome to our small restaurant, missy!" the old man greeted her jovially, a wide smile on his face. "cozy restaurant you got here, sir." Inori responded, eyes drinking the wooden interior. There were more pleasantries thrown back and fort between her and the chef before Inori placed her order. One box of the resto's in-house special. Karaage. As Inori watched the chef buzz around the kitchen, another customer entered. They were greeted with enthusiasm by the server. Inori didn't bother to look. "five boxes of karaage please!" he hollered as he plopped down a few seats to her left. His vermillion wings sat on his back which he shook gently before folding it neatly. After observing the newcomer, Inori's eyes went back to the chef who was still cooking her karaage. "so," the old man started, eyes trained on Inori. "how's the city?" Inori cocked her head to the side. Does she look like a typical city girl? "heh." An amused smirk danced on Inori's lips "it's alright. Loud and bright. I get sensory overload sometimes." She slumped on the bar. "oh? Quirk backfire?" the old man inquired. "nah. I was born sensitive. I think it's genetic." Inori answered. The questions flowed from the chef and Inori answered every single one of them. A few minutes into the conversation, the chef's middle schooler nephew butted into the conversation. "I'm going to enter Tokyo's top university!" he proclaimed proudly. "ah? Tokyo U?" Inori asked. "nope! the other one! Where Japan's softball ace studied!" oh. "huh? Softball ace? You mean Dusky?" the middle schooler let out a 'huh?' before responding "Ichinose Dasumaru?" "yeah. Him. I call him Dusky." Inori responded. "show him some respect!" the middle schooler was fuming to which Inori chuckled. "well he personally asked me to call him Dusky. We were drinking buddies when he was still attending there." "order's complete!" the chef said as he placed a box in front of Inori. "ah. Thanks." She bowed before walking out of the restaurant, leaving before the shocked middle schooler could recover.

* * *

"chicken! Chicken!"

Queenie cheered as Inori opened the box of karaage the four of them would share. The two-dozen pieces of karaage was gone in minutes. "that was the _best_ karaage I've ever had." Alfonso said as he chewed on this chewy candy. Inori hummed in agreement "yeah, there was this dude who bought like, five boxes. Ironically, he looks like a red bird." "what the fuck?! A dude with red wings?! Ain't that Hawks?" Queenie exclaimed. "who?" Inori and Mun-Hee asked. "the number three hero!" Queenie was now pulling her hair. How can her friends not be aware?

"huh. Okay." Inori replied as she went back to fiddling with her phone.

* * *

**OMAKE**  
_Just who was in that White Van?_

"we missed the goddamn turn! Fuck!" Shigaraki screamed as Mr. Compress drove by the u-turn slot. "we can't turn there." Dabi said, bored as shit. "let's ask them! Bet they're fucking retards" Twice said as he pointed at the other car on the highway who was obviously driving above the speed limit. As they flagged the car down, two of the four occupants came out to talk to Magne.

_'you just passed the exit near this area.'_

"god damn it! I knew it!" Shigaraki shouted as Toga giggled at the enraged shaggy teen. There were more cursing and laughter and Dabi looked like he was ready to die any time now along with Mr. Compress. The conversation between Magne and the girl went on and the girl pointed at the wooded area beside them. "the fuck she pointing at the woods for?" Shigaraki asked, clearly annoyed at the lack of progress. "probably a shortcut." Was the response he got. After a few minutes, Magne waved goodbye and boarded the van. "she said that we can cut through the trees from here."

And with that, the passengers of the white van climbed out and prepared themselves for a long trek.

* * *

**I just wanted some white van action since they were going to kidnap someone. y'know?**

**Replies:**

**Castle-Blades: **Lol they might as well have.**  
darkpaladin89: **fortunately, Izuku was able to breathe. i didn't even try to imagine the blowie part lmao (:0 i only hang around one uncle since he's the one closest but we just play on our phones all damn day.)


End file.
